Cyniclon Or Mew Mew?
by Kira-sensei
Summary: A Girl of 13 enters the odd world of Earth looking to destroy it's people for her own kind. But she makes friends with the enemy and becomes one of them? What do her ally's think of her? What will happen to this girl? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the Characters except for Tsuki.

_Italics means Thinking_

'In single quote marks means action' 'Sigh'

**Introduction:**

**Name:** Tsuki Hikaru (Meaning: Moon Light)  
**Age:** Appears 13.  
**Hair:** Long knee length; black(And short shoulder length, blonde)  
**Eyes:** Bright purple (And dark green)  
**Height:** 5'1.

**Personality:** Tsuki is very secretive. She doesn't talk to many people unless they confront her or talk to her first. Tsuki has many secrets and is trying her hardest to keep them. She loves music art, and reading. She smiles at everyone and acts normal, but is usually wearing black and white sometimes she wears colours when she's happy.

**History:** Tsuki has always waited for the day that she could come to Earth and secretly destroy the humans. After watching her world suffer for so many years she couldn't take it anymore and became a servant of Deep Blue. Tsuki soon became the best human culture and Earth expert. Finally reaching her goal of coming to Earth; Tsuki had been working hard. She signed up for a human school. The uniforms were an ugly grey, black, red and white. Though with no choice she reluctualently put it on and started her fake life as a human.

**Appearance (Human) out of school:**

She has Blonde hair that's tied up at the back on her head in a tight bun. Her eyes are a misty green. Her Shirt is a blouse with the sleeves that aren't attached and rest at her wrists. Her Skort is black with slits up the side.

**Cyniclon form:**

Tsuki has long black hair that is about to the middle of which she wears in a ponytail. And her shirt is beige with no sleeves. Her skirt is crimson and has burgandy shorts underneath.  
Tsuki wear long black socks and brown course she has those big ear and her eyes are purple and cat like. Her skin is very pale and smooth.

**Japanese words used:**

Onee-chan: Older sister

Nee-san: Sister

Onii-san: Older brother

Nii-chan: Brother

Gomenasai: I'm sorry

Gomen: Sorry

Ohayo Gosaimasu: Good morning

Ohayo: Morning

Konnichiwa: Good afternoon

Konbanwa: Good evening/night

Hai: Yes

Nani: What

Arigatou: Thank you

Domo arigatou gosaimasu: Thank you very much

Aishiteru: I love you

Yen(¥): Japanese currency(Money)

**Story:**

_Life and Death. Darkness and Light. Freedom and Captivity.  
It's the balance in life. Yin and Yang. Everybody needs it to survive.  
Where someone feels pain another will feel pleasure. It's how our world works. While someone lives another dies. Where someone sees darkness another sees light.  
When someone is free another is held captive. That is life's true balance in all._

_My home is horrid the Humans live in their wonderful home that was once ours.  
Do you think that's balance? Do you think this is fair? We do not. It was our home until we were forced to leave this planet by the Humans.  
Now we live underground on this dangerous planet we must call home. But we will not take this anymore. We're going to take back our home. And recreate the balance in our world. Bringing Earth back to it's oringinal beauty!_

I looked around. Coming out of my apartment, I wasn't sure if I was ready to go out into the human world.

"I've got to do this. For my home..." I said trying to incourage myself.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of my apartment building and into the bright sunshine. I shielded my eyes and ran down the street, backpack in hand. When I reached this school a smile tugged at my lips. It was a pretty nice day here. When I heard the bell, I remembered that it was a signal to go to my classroom.

"This world...it's so weird." I muttered running inside.

When I came into the classroom there were kids, all around the same age as me, talking and sitting in flimsy looking desks. I took as seat near the window and hung my bag on the hook sticking out of the side of my desk. Just as the last bell went and the teacher came in, a girl with red hair ran into the room knocking down the teacher. She then took a seat beside me. When the teacher stood up he glared at the girl and then walked over to his desk.

"Class, we have a new student today. Miss Hikaru please come up to the front." he said.

I immediately blushed and got up from my seat.

_Calm down Tsuki. You planned for this. Just do what you planned and everything will go great._

I looked up and smiled. "Um. Hello, My name is Tsuki Hikaru. I'm 13 and I love music, art, and reading. I recently transfered here from Canada, but my japanese is still audiable. I hope." I said with confidence. The class laughed at the last part and the teacher smiled.

"Well we'll need someone to show you around. Hmmm, Zoey how about you?" The teacher said pointing at the red haired girl."Huh? wha? Oh, um sure!" The girl said turning away from her friends.

"You may take your seat now, Miss Hikaru." the teacher said.

"Hai, Sensei." I said bowing and walking back to my seat.

"You're japanese is very good." the Zoey said. "Arigatou!" I answered.

-----------------

After Zoey had shown me around the school she showed me the students. And so far I liked none of them. Though I found out Zoey really likes this guy, Mark.

"Zoey, can we go and have lunch now?" I asked as my stomach grumbled.

"Oh, sure, but let's meet up with Miwa and Moe-san first." Zoey said pulling me along.

_Oh joy...her perky friends...Shoot me now..._

She dragged me outside until we met up with Moe and Miwa right beside where the kendo team was practicing.

"Zoey, Mark's here. Are you ready?" Miwa asked.

"Yes!! Ooh I wonder if he'll say yes! Do you think he will?" Zoey asked looking nervous.

"Wait, hold on a sec. What's going on?" I asked.

"Zoey's going to ask Mark out!" Moe said jumping up and down slightly.

"Oh..."

"So go on! He's right there!" Miwa said pushing Zoey out into Mark's path.

After some akward talking I saw Mark leave and Zoey jumping up and down.

"Come on she did it! Let's go congratulate her!" Moe said pulling me towards her.

We joined Zoey and she hugged the three of us.

"I can't belive it! I'm going on a date with Mark!!!" Zoey said with a smile.

_Perky...'twitch'...Too perky...'twitch'_

I smiled and hugged back. If this was the only way I was going to get lunch, I'll put up with the perkyness.

--------------

It was the weekend. Today was actually the day of Zoey's date with Mark. With a sigh I walked through the park. Not realizing that I wasn't the only one there, I bumped into somebody.

"Ouch..." I said rubbing my head while sitting on the ground.

"Oh, miss are you alright?" the guy asked. When I looked up I saw a guy with long brown hair in a pony tail and very caring eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I'll be alright." I said blushing slightly.

"It's not alright. You're obviously hurt." he said looking down at my now bleeding knee.

_How'd that happen?_

"Come with me and I'll get that cleaned up." the guy said picking me up bridal style.

"Uh no I"m fine really!!!" I said now blushing very dark.

Okay I've never blushed this darkly before. Except for when...Oh, I hate this planet!

He carried me to a very pink cafe. It looked like a cupcake and made me hungry. Once we were inside I saw how cute the place looked.

_Too pink!!! Ah my eyes!!!_

The guy carried me into the kitchen and sat me down on a chair near the island counter top.

"Here." the guy said place a cold cloth on my scrap.

"Ahhh. That's really cold, er um.." I said looking down.

"Oh, I never told you my name. It's Westly." the guy said with a smile.

"I'm Tsuki. Thanks for helping."

Westly removed the wet cloth, which now had little stains of blood on it, and quickly dried my knee off with a piece of paper towel. When it was dry he put a medium size square bandage on my scrape.

"There we go. Now how would you like to try some of my new cake? As an appoligy." Westly offered opening the fridge.

My stomach growled at me and I sighed.

"Sure that would be great." I answered.

Not only was my bloody knee against me, but so was my stomach. I really just wanted to leave.

"Here you go! My new chocolate fudge cake! Please tell me what you think of it." he said putting a plate with a warm, fluffy, and very chocolately dessert on it and a fork in front of me.

I smiled and dug my fork into it. As I put the cake in my mouth I realized that this cake was great. Actually it was fantastic! Melt in your mouth fantastic.

"This is delious! Thank you!" I said dugging my fork into the cake again.

"Glad you like it." he said smiling.

"Westly, I need you in the computer room." a guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, of course. I'll be right back alright, Tsuki?" he said turning to me.

"Oh kayv!" I said my mouth full of this cake.

When he left I quickly finished up my cake.

"Mmm. That was good. Now I wonder why this cute little cafe would have a computer room..." I said getting up from my seat.

I quickly snuck up the back stairs and over to a door. When I opened it I saw the blonde guy and Westly sitting in front of several computer screens.

"It's time for the Mew Mew project to start. The aliens are already here." the blonde guy said.

"I just hope your father's calculations were right." Westly said typing somethings into keyboard.

I looked at the screens and saw that they were all showing pictures of Zoey standing outside the cafe.

Without another glance I ran down the stairs, Which wasn't a smart move considering my knee, and out the door.

_OW! Stupid knee! Ahhhh ow..._

"Hey, Zoey!" I called running out of the cafe and over to her. I stood right in front of making sure I was in the path of those cameras.

"Hey, Tsuki! I didn't know you were here!" Zoey said with a smile.

"Me niethe-" but I didn't get to finish my sentence because the ground started to shake.

"What's happening???" Zoey asked.

Then all of the sudden we were ingulfed by a pink and purple light.I cried out in pain as the light ingulfed me. I shut my eyes only to open them again andsee a lion cub. She was small, but very cute. In a second or two she went inside of me.

Then darkness over came me and I was lying on the ground next to an unconscious Zoey. I clutched my chest for it still hurt very badly and got up. Quickly I ran off into the woods before I could be seen.

I colapsed in the woods and fell asleep. When I awoke it was dark out and nobody was around.I got up and walked home clutching my side. The pain had stopped, but whatever had happened was not good. At home, my body was weak and tired, so I fell onto the bed.

-------------

I was walking home through the park once again. It's a short-cut to my house, but this time I was avoiding the cafe.

"I can't believe they know that I'm here! Those humans are smarter than we first thought! And whatever those Mew Mews are, they're going to try and stop me, but I won't let them. I'll crush them!!" I said angrily as I walked down the paved path.

When all of the sudden there was a big crash. I jumped at the sudden sound and ran in that direction. Getting there I was shocked to see, "A predicite????But how????" I asked myself looking all around.

When I looked up in the sky I saw Cyniclon boy around my age. He had dark green hair and yellow eyes.

"Another Cyniclon?! But I was supposed to be the only one!!!!" I said frustratingly going over what Deep Blue had told me the day before I left.

I then saw Zoey bent over Mark's body on the ground.

"Zoey, she's going to get destroyed. Oh, well not my problem." I mutter watching what was going on.

"Hey, you!! Use this!!!" a voice said.

When I looked over and onto a tree I saw the same guy with blonde hair from the cafe yesterday. He threw a little golden pendant at Zoey. She took it. And then out of no where transformed into an odd girl with pink hair and eyes in a pink skirt and top.

Then with a smirk she said, " Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power In your face!"

With a pink bell in her hand she waved it around and shouted, "Strawberry bell full power!!!"

Zoey's a...Mew Mew? That's what a Mew Mew is??

In meer seconds there was nothing left of the predicite.

"Hm You'll pay for that. See ya later, kitty-kat!" the boy said warping away.

I saw red. I was so angry that I hadn't been told there was going to be another on this mission. I quickly stalked off fumeing. When I was in a thickly forested part of the park I sat down and began to think.

Why wouldn't he tell me?! I deserve to know!! Oh I'm going to talk to Deep Blue tonight and give him a piece of my min-

But my thoughts were cut off by a voice, "Hmm what's the trouble? You look angry."

I opened my eyes and saw that the same cyniclon boy from before was now floating infront of me.

"None of your business!!! Now leave me alone!" I said glaring at him.

"Hm firey. You'd make a great Predicite." the boy said with a smirk. My eyes widened.

_Is he really going to? Can he not sense that I'm not human?!_

Then he raised his hand in front me and I began to feel my soul slipping away.

"No...No!" I cried snapping my fingers. Instantly I transformed into my original Cyniclon form.

Immediately the boy stopped and I fell to the ground. "You're a...a" the boy started but I finished.

"A cyniclon? Yes of course am!!!!"

"But why were you pretending to be human?!" he asked.

"I'm destroying the humans inside out! Idiot!!!!" I said angrily standing up.

"So you work for Deep Blue as well? Then we're on the same team." the boy said a smirk appearing on his face.

"No actually were not. Now if you would be so kind as to leave me alone I can get back to my planning." I said turning to face away from him.

"More like fumeing..." he said floating in front of me.

"UGH! That's it! I'm out of here!" I said instantly warping away.

-----------------

I reappeared ontop of the roof of the building where I usually talk to Deep Blue.

"Master..."

"Yes, Tsuki?" He answered from the dark green water like mist.

"There is another from our world here. Why? I thought I was the only one on this mission!" I demanded.

"You're undercover and he's hand on. It takes two to do the job. Or as I've heard these humans say, it takes two to tango. Whatever that may be."

"It's a dance, Master. And why didn't you tell me to begin with? I could have put up with it if I had known!" I was trying to be paient with my master knowing that he could kill me or replace me at any time.

"Well I actually just asigned him, so I'm sorry if I didn't notify you. You'll have to work with him for our planet's sake." he said calmly.

"All right master..." I sighed and turned around only to be face to face with the boy from before.

A big smirk was plastered across his face. Quickly I grabbed his arm and warped both of us. We reappeared a few miles away ontop of another building.

"So you found out that you have to work with me?" He asked.

"Just shut up! I'm only going to work with you because I have because I want to. Piss me off and I'll kill you without hesitation." I said looking him the eyes.

"I doubt it. You like me and I can see it in your eyes. Just try and kill me." he said the smirk on his face only widening.

"Fine I will!" Out of know where I summonded my throwing stars in one hand and my dagger in the other.

"DIE!" I screamed lunging at him.

I threw the stars and tried to stab him with the dagger. He dodged the first attacks but didn't dodge the stars when they came back to me like boomeranges. They cut his arms and he gave me a deadly glare.

"You'll pay for that." he said charging at me.

Two dragon swords appeared in his hands and he lunged at me. After awhile of fighting eachother we both had many cuts and scrapes all of our legs and arms. We were both evenly matched.

Breathing heavily, we stopped fighting and rested. I walked over to him and sat down.

"You very good." I said with a weak smile.

"Thanks you are too." he said sitting beside me.

I layed my head down on his shoulder and rested my eyes.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

"Tsuki. You?"

"Dren."

"It was nice fighting you, Dren." I said looking up.

"Same here."

When I looked into his eyes I saw something different this time. And without realizing it our faces had grown awfully close.

I felt my eyes shutting and my face growing warm. Soon my lips were only an inch away from his...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll probably post the next one tomorrow...Eh eh 'Shrugs' Well Bye! Kira-Sensei.


	2. Chapter 2

Then the wind blew between us. And suddenly I realized how late it was and that I had school in the morning. Quickly I pulled back and stood up.

"Sorry. I have to go. I'll see you around." and with out another word I warpped back to my apartment.

After transforming into my human form again I walked into the bathroom. And after having a nice, warm, relaxing shower I went and flopped down on my bed. I wanted nothing more than to get some sleep and forget about the whole ordeal.

When I awoke the next morning, I was feeling slightly better and a little more chipper. After getting changed into my school uniform, I grabbed my backpack and noticed I was going to be late. Without another thought I ran out the door.

_Gah! I'm such an idiot.How am I going to get to school on time??? Wait a minute..._

Quickly I slid into an ally. Transforming into my Cyniclon form I warped away. Reappearing at the school. Quickly I turned back into a human. I walked into the school and changed my shoes at my cubby. Once finished I saw Moe and Miwa talking.

"Hi, guys." I say putting on a smile.

"Ohayo, Tsuki." Miwa said.

"Hmm no Zoey yet, Huh?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"No, as usual she's late." Moe said.

"Right...well let's head to class. Zoey can meet us there." I said walking up the stairs.

------------------------

"Zoooeeyy!" I whinned looking at how dark it was now, as we sat outside a theatre.

"What is it, Tsuki?" she replied looking at her new fuzzy key chain.

"It's getting late. Why are we just sitting out here?" I asked while glaring at the key chain.

I swear it talked to me once. And when I pointed out that it did Zoey laughed at me and said I was crazy.

"I don't know, just out here thinking!!" Zoey said with that 'nothing's going on' smile.

She was hiding something from me. Most likely the fact that she was a Mew Mew. But something else was on her mind and I could tell.

Then, without warning, her key chain began to talk. "Predicite Alert! Predicite Alert!" it cried.  
I nearly jumped out of my seat.

_Can that 'thing' sense predicites? You've got to be kidding me!_

Zoey immediately hushed the thing and look over in the direction it was facing.

"Hey, it's that 'I-don't-want-my-hankerchief-back-that-you-put-on-your-unworthy-face' girl!" Zoey said looking at a girl with black hair in two tight buns on either side of her head.

After getting in her car, the girl leaves. then Zoey starts running after her.

"Zoey!" I called.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuki!" she shouted still running after the car.

"Hmm, You're being no fun Zoey. Oh well. That girl...I should check her out as well." I said a smirk appearing on my lips.

---------------------------

I was floating high over ths girl's house.My long black hair moving with the cool evening breeze.  
Zoey had been in there for over ten minutes now. This was becoming annoying. I was about ready to attack the house while she was still inside. Then as if she had read my mind Zoey walked outside.  
A little dog followed her for a bit and then stopped.

"Perfect. You'll make a great predicite." I said dropping a little infusor.

After a few minutes I heard a scream.

"Hehe. Having fun on our own are we?" Dren said appearing behind me.

"Eh, Zoey thinks shes found another Mew Mew. Might as well distroy her while I have the chance."

"I'll leave you alone as long as you promise to come back with me." he said sliding a hand down my arm.

"Fine I'll come back with you. But only to tell the Master what's going on." I said pulling my arm away.

"See ya later..." He said with a smirk as he disappeared.

With a shake of my head I floated down to the door of the large home. The other girl had already transformed into a Mew Mew.

"Damn...this isn't going to work. I'll get you next time." I said instantly disappearing.

"Wow back so soon. What happened?" Dren asked floating upside down. I ignored him and walked towards the Master.

"Master, I have much to tell you." I said crossing my legs as I sat down.

"I'm listening, Tsuki."

--------------------------

After school I decided to follow Zoey to her work. There it was, the giant pink cupcake...er...I mean cafe. I walked inside and took a seat. It looked like poor Zoey was running around a lot.  
The other girl, whos name I still obviously dont know, was sitting at a table drinking tea.

"Huh? Tsuki! I didn't know you came here!" Zoey said as she stopped at my table.

"I decided to try something new." I answered.

"Well I'll be right with you. My slave driver of a boss want me to do a zillion things at once." She then took a deep breath and got back to serving other costumers.

"Tsuki? Is that you?" a voice said from a few feet away. When I looked up I saw Westly looking down at me with a charming smile.

"H-hi. It's been awhile huh?" I said trying not to sound to nervous.

"Yes it has. How's your knee doing?" he asked.

"Much better thanks."

"Hey, that's the same school uniform as Zoey. Are you friends with her?"

"Acutally yes. She just had to go help some other costumers." I said smiling.

"Hmm, there's a party coming up would you like to come?" Westly asked.

"Of course I'd love to!"

But just as I said that I heard yelling. Apparently Zoey had spilt something on three costumers and was now making it worse.

"Oh dear. I'll talk to you later. And I'll ask Zoey for your address. Alright?" Westly said as he walked back towards the kitchen.

"Alright..." I mummbled.

When I glanced over at Zoey she was now talking to a girl about ghosts.This girl had long green hair and glasses. When the name Excalaber High came up, a smirk appeared on my lips. Too easy. with that, I quickly left. As I ran down the street began to feel my body growing weaker.

"I'm losing energy too fast. I need to rest..." Then I walked home colasping on my bed.

"I'm not used to this human form...It takes up a lot of energy. I'll find out more on this Mew Mew later..." and with that I fell asleep.

-------------------------------

I had called in sick the day after I colapsed so I missed Zoey's gymnastyic routine. But I also recieved an invatation to that party Westly mentioned. I was sure he suspected something of me,  
but I wasn't sure of what. So on the night of the party I tried to figure out what to wear.

"A dress..." In a second or so I came up with what I wanted. I concentrated on the outfit and snapped my fingers.

Soon the dress I imagined was what I was wearing.

It was a long black kimono with peach blossoms dotted along it. The sash around the middle section was a navy blue colour.

"Hmm perfect!" I said twirling around.

Quickly I untied my hair and left it down. I smiled and left the house. The party was at a private residence on the beach. I took a cab to the party. After I went inside and tried to find Zoey.

"No sign of her yet. Oh, well."

Walking around the room I saw many people. And then there was a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and there was a boy a little taller than me with orange hair and blue eyes. He wore a black tux and was very handsome.

"May I have this dance?" he asked offering me his hand.

"Uh okay." I said blushing a dark pink.

Music for the Waltz started and we began to dance. I had never danced before so I let him lead.  
It was quite fun. I felt like I was floating on a dream cloud. I was actually dancing and having fun. When the song ended everybody stopped dancing and clapped for the pianist.She was very good.

"What's your name? I'm Jason." the boy said.

"I'm Tsuki. " I answered. "Pleasure to meet you, Tsuki." He said as he kissed my hand and walked away.

Blushing a dark red I walked out a backdoor. I could smell the sea air. It was beautiful.

"So you're here too?" a voice from behind me said.

"Yeah, so what?" I said turning around to face Dren.

"Nice outfit." he said looking me up and down.

"Whatever. So are you planning to crash or what?" I asked.

"Of course. And here comes my subject now." he said as the pianst from before came out onto the deck.

"Hmm, I'll make it more interesting. Don't leave until I come out again." I said walking back inside.  
I went back inside only to be greeted by Jason again.

"Here, I got you something to drink." He said smiling.

"Oh, Arigatou." I said taking the glass.

After talking for a bit I finished my drink and and said good-bye to Jason. When I reached the window. I saw that the Mew Mews had just defeated the new predicite which happened to be half human. Shaking my head I put on my most innocent face and walked outside.

"Is everything okay? I heard voices." I said walking out on to the balcony.

Dren understood my idea and grabbed my wrist.

"What do we have here? Aren't you pretty." he said pulling me closer.

"Huh?! Let me go!!" I cried pulling back.

"Tsuki!" Zoey said as she got on her feet, Strawberry bell in hand.

"Leave her alone, Dren!" she shouted.

"Why should I? Are you jealous, Kitty-kat?" he asked lifting me off the ground.

"EWWWW!!! No way! Just leave her alone!" Zoey said.

I tired my best to make myself as nervous looking as possible.

"We'll be having fun won't we?" he asked me holding my neck so I would face him.

"Stop it!" I cried struggling to get free.

"Bye bye, Kitty-kat." Dren said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and warped us both.

"Well that was fun." Dren said floating upside down again.

"I wanted you to torture them not actually kiddnap me!" I said as I transofrmed back to my Cyniclon form.

"Oh sorry. You didn't quite give me the details." he said a frown on his face now.

"Nevermind. I'll have to come up with a story tomorrow. See ya." I said.

Just as I was about to disappear he grabbed my hand.

"Why are you going so soon? Let's have some more fun." Dren said that smirk of his widening.

"What do you mean by that...?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Change back into a human for me."

"Fine." in a blink I was in my dress with blonde hair and green eyes again.

"Okay, now what?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

In the blink of an eye he had tackled me to the ground and pinned me down. Then he made one of his Dragon Swords appear.

"D-Dren..." I said a little shocked and scared.

"Relax. I'm just going to make you look like you've been beaten and or tortured. It'll scare the hell out of Kitty-kat and her friends." he said taking the knife to my dress.

"Oh, I see. But did you have to tackle me?" I asked looking down at him as he torelarge holes in my dress.

"I wanted to see the look on your face." Dren said with a smirk.

"Hehe funny. Now just tearing my dress wont do the trick..." I said trying to think.

"Uh I need to stand up."

"Hm? Right." He said getting off of me.

"Okay...Um we need to rip one of my sleeves off and my hair..." I said trying to mess up my straight hair.

"Got it." Dren said ripping my left sleeve off.

Now my hair was a little messed up and my dress was in tatters. There was barely anything below my mid-thigh level and the one sleeve still attached had a few tears.

"Well with no cuts it seem pretty pointless." he said shrugging.

"Well...alright.Just be quick." I said squeezing my eyes shut.

I waited a few seconds and then felt a slight pain coming from different places on my arms. And then a couple places on my legs. Then finally I felt one last swipe below my left cheek.

"There. Done." He said.

I opened my eyes and saw my body.

"Wow we did well. How long has it been since we left?" I asked.

"30 minutes. We should wait a little while longer." he said sitting down again.

"Right...um do want to make a predicite out of me?" I asked looking off in the opposite direction.

"Th-That's not possible. You're Cyniclon not human!" Dren said with a look of shock on his face.

"I didn't mean it literally. Take another human and pretend that you used me." I can create a fake soul for Zoey to put back into me later." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh...don't you think that's over kill?" he asked.

"Eh you're right. Maybe another time." I answered.

"We have time why not come up with your story now?" Dren asked.

"Sure." I answered bored.

"Hmmm how about I tortured you asking for information on the Mew Mews. Where they resided and stuff like that."

"Sounds good enough. I hope they believe it. So what else..." I said trying to figure out another thing.

"Fake tears? You should probably be crying when you wake up." he suggested.

"Uh oh...we have a problem." I said looking down at my wounds.

"What? They're already healing? Not now!" Dren said getting up.

Cynclons have better immune systems and there for do not get sick easily and heal quite quickly.

"We have to go now. 45 minutes is long enough." I said warping beside him.

We both reappeared above the forest outside the party.

--Zoey's POV--

"I can't believe he took her!!!" I cried.

One of my best friends had just been kiddnapped by my worst enemy. And today was supposed to be a good day!

"Zoey, I'm sure she'll be okay-wait scratch that I'm sure she won't be okay." Corina said.

"Corina!" I shouted angrily.

"Poor miss Tsuki...I knew I should have kept a closer watch over her." Westly said shaking his head.

"You knew her?" I questioned.

"Yes. The day you became a Mew Mew I ran into her brought her to the cafe." Westly said.

"Wait a minute...she was there when that light hit me! I think it hit her too! I remember her screaming." I said thinking back to the day I became a Mew Mew.

"Are you sure about that?" Elliot asked.

"Positive! But what does that mean?" I asked a little confused.

"Well it means that she might be an extra Mew Mew. Maybe that's why Dren took her." Westly said.

I sighed as we all walked out of the building. It was very dark out and it had been almost an hour since Tsuki had gone missing.We had staid at the party to see if she would show up. Though still no sign of her. Elliot thought that we should head home and look for her the next day. Since it was a Sunday.

Just as we got outside though, right by the forest I saw a figure lying on the grass.

"Is that...Tsuki!!" I cried running over to her.

Her body was cut and her clothes torn.

"Oh my god! What did he do to you?!" I cried trying to help her up.

"Hehe, I just asked her a few questions which she didn't answer. I warned her she'd be in trouble if she didn't answer, but she still refused." Dren said floating high above the trees.

"So you tortured her?! Why don't you just leave us alone?!" I shouted.

"Aw sorry, Kitty-kat can't do that. Bye." Dren said disappearing.

"Tsuki?! Are you alright? I asked shaking her.

"Miss Tsuki?" Westly asked as he walked over.

"Hmm? Where am I?" Tsuki asked opening her eyes.

"Don't worry you're safe now." I said helping her up.

"Let's get her back to the cafe for now." Elliot said picking Tsuki up.

--Tsuki's POV--

I sighed. After being carried back here they had placed me in a bed. Asking me if I was hungry or if I wanted a cool cloth for my forehead. I really just wanted to go home.

"Tsuki you should get some rest." Westly said coming into the room.

"Actually I'm feeling a lot better. I just would like to go home. I feel better when I'm safe at home in my own bed." I said litterally begging to go home.

"Are you sure?" Westly asked.

"Postivily sure!" I said with a smile.

"Well then you put on my jacket and I'll walk you home." he said handing me a large brown jacket. I nodded and wrapped the jacket around me.

When we reached my apartment I opened the door and handed him his jacket back.

"Arigatou, Westly-san. I'll see you later." I said with a smile as I shut my door.

I leaned back against the door and slid to the floor.

"Note to self. Think up better plans!" I said with a sigh.

-----------------------------

I decided to go for a walk today. It would relax my muscles and I would be able to look for some good spirits. I put on a purple long sleeve shirt and a knee length black skirt. When I looked in the mirror all the cuts were gone.

"Well let's see what Tokyo has to offer." I said walking out the door.

The sun was bright today and there were very few clouds in the sky. An almost perfect day. I walked around town for awhile until it was the afternoon. I walked into the park and saw Zoey being chased by a girl with yellow hair and an orange outfit.

After watching how spunky and energetic this kid was I decided that her spirit would be perfect.

"Hmm I'll come back for her tomorrow, after school."

Though I still followed her and Zoey around for a while. After Zoey yelled at the girl I decided it was time to leave.

-------------------------

I had been watching this girl all afternoon and she seemed very energrtic, though today she also seemed sad. When she fell off her big ball and hit her head I knew it was time for me to make my move.

"Oh, are you alright? That's was quite a fall!" I said running over to her.

"Huh? Yeah I'm ok! I'm Kiki the great!" she said with a smile.

"Well I'm Tsuki. And I've seen your act. You live up to your name." I said by helping her up.

"Thanks. I could show you a few tricks if you like?" Kiki asked.

"Well sure. I'd love to see some." I was mentally smirk to myself as she began to balance on her ball.

"Well aren't you energetic?" a voice from behind me said.

I turned around to see Dren floating right behind us. I glanced back at him my eyes flashing purple. When I looked back at Kiki I knew that I should leave. Kiki was too busy talking with Dren to notice that I had just bolted out into the bushes.Soon Zoey appeared as a Mew Mew and began to protect little Kiki.

_Okay this is beginning to bore me...I want to join the fun! Though I have to stay hidden...Hmm what can I do while hidden...Oh I know! I'l cause trouble all around the city for them to clean up...Muwahahaha! Cough eh..._

With that I disappeared. When I reappeared it was over a bunch of subburban homes.

"Hehe. Let's start here." I said flying down to the ground.

Yes I am still in human form. I go to the front door of the house and ring the doorbell.

"Yes?" a woman in her thirties, with dark brown hair asked as she opened the door.

"I'm your new neighbour and I was wondering if I could borrow something..." I said acting all cute and innocent even with the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, of course dear. What is it?" she asked.

"Your Spirit!" I shouted raising my hand and ripping her spirit from her body.

"Hehehe. One down. Ten more to go." I said combining that spirit with an infusor.

After I got a couple more houses I released the predicites.

"Hmm this is only one neighbourhood...Maybe I should get the shopping district." I said with a smirk.

Warping downtown I looked down to the street I saw the Mew Mews running towards the subburban neighbour hood.

"I should leave. That's enough fun for one night." and with a snap of my fingers I was back in my apartment lying on my bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well I hope you ejoyed this chapter! I worked hard on this one! Since It's the weeekend I might put more out. It depends. Well Bye! Kira-Sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hiya! Sorry for not posting the next chapter for awhile...I was busy...and lazy. XP. Anyways a fan of mine fianlly smapped me out of my daze and got me writing again. I hoep you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 3:**

It had been two weeks since I had had my fun in the suburban area and I was bored as hell. Today I had nothing to do but sit at home. It being Saturday and all. Zoey had been going many places in the past two weeks. And always with Mew Mew friends. Although she never called them that. I had been so bored last week that I bought a human notebook and pen. I've been writting down profiles on all the Mew Mews and who they are friends with. Mainly any one assosiated with them.

I had profiles on all the Mew Mews, Westly, and one on their boss Elliot. I've been currently working on one for Mark.

"Sigh Not even my profiles can keep me occupied any longer! I wish they'd do something exciting for once!!" I cried throwing my pillow across the room.

It was getting late so I decided to turn on the tv to see what was happening on this good for nothing planet. When I turned on the tv there were all the Mew Mews including a new purple one standing there staring at the camera.

"What the?!" I said, getting closer to the screen.

"Well what are you girls? Some sort of superheros?" the interviewer asked.

"Ah um...Oh I can't take it any longer! Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew power in Your Face!" Zoey said happily.

"Oh boy..." I muttered.

* * *

It was early morning and the school's bell chimed twice as I stepped into the cubb room. I slid my outdoor shoes into my cubby and walked towards my classroom. Many students past me in the hallway

"Hey, Tsuki!" Zoey shouted from behind me.

"Oh, hey Zoey," I said, turning around with a smile.

"Sorry I haven't talked with you much. I've just been a little bit busy," Zoey explained.

"Hey Zoey, could I come to the cafe with you today? I've been dieing for some of Westly's cake," I said.

I really wanted to get to the Cafe today. The new Mew Mew would be there and I needed to learn more about her. Actually I needed to learn more about everyone one of them. So far I had made zero progress on the weakness thing, and I need to get something before presenting my findings to Deep Blue.

"Oh sure! I'd love to have you there!" She said walking up the stairs.

_Hehehe perfect. This is too easy._

It was a warm pleasant afternoon as I stepped into the park. The pink cafe loomed ahead and I quickly sped up my pace and entered the cute building.I finally spotted the new Mew Mew as I walked in and sat down at my table.

"Hey, Zoey who's she? I've never seen her before," I asked, pointing to the girl in purple.

"Huh? Oh her. That's Renee Roberts. Famous Model. She just decided to lay low for a while and work here," Zoey said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I see. Well you better get to work," I said, pushing Zoey towards the back room.

After watching Zoey stumble into the back I pulled out my notebook. The cover was a dark purple almost black. I opened and flipped to the page after the Yellow Mew Mew or Kiki's profile. I pulled out my pruple gel pen and began to write.

**Renee Roberts, Mew Mew Purple**

Age:

Height:

Weight:

DNA:

Weapon:

Occupation:

Just as I wrote this down I heard someone coming towards me. Quickly snapped my notebook shutand turned around to face Mew Mew Green or Bridget.

"Hello, Tsuki. Would you like something?" she asked with that sweet smile of hers.

"Umm how about some jasmine tea for now?" I asked.

"Oh, of course. I'll be right back," Bridget said, walking towards the kitchen.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Bridget slip and knocking over a tray full of dishes. They clattered to the floor making all eyes turn to her.That's when I sensed him. He was watching from outside. Quickly I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, taking the chance while bridget had all the attention.

When I got outside I went around to the back I saw Dren floating there, "I wondered when you'd notice." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah...What are you doing here anyways?" I ask.

"Oh, just watching Kitty-kat. That's all," he said.

"That's right, you're in love with a human! Hahahahahaha! What a laughing stock!" I shouted, falling backwards laughing at him.

But before I could hit the ground he grabbed my chin and held me up in mid-air.

"Now listen here. I may like her, but it's not messing up with my job of taking over this stupid planet. On the other hand there's someone I know that is letting their human side get the best of them and while they make friends with the enemy and acting like one of them! I haven't seen you fuse any predicties in a very long time...I don't think Deep Blue will be too happy about this now will he?" Dren glared, digging his nails into my chin.

"Grrr I'm actually keeping track of what's happening! And gaining their trust enough for them to let me destory them from the inside! I've got lots of information on them, that I could use lateron, in my notebook here! So why don't you go make out with your human girlfriend and leave me alone!" I growled, glaring back at him.

A smirk appeared on his face. He then threw me right into the Cafe wall. I hit my head hard and a scream escaped my lips. I slid down to the ground and looked up at him.

"What's going on? We heard a scream," Zoey said as her and the rest of the Mew Mews came running towards me.

"Dren! Why do you keep picking on Tsuki?" Zoey shouted as she stood in front of me.

"Hehehe I have my reasons. Now lets play a game shall we?" he said, pulling out an infusor and a spirit.

I sort of lost track of what was happening after this point. My head hurt and my vision wasn't doing so well. I blinked a few times to see that little pink puff ball, that Zoey called a key chain, looking down at me.

"Blah!" it muttered, spiting out a small golden pendant at me.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked it.

"Mew Mew Transform!" It stated, floating up and down.

"What do you mean? I'm not a..." But then the words Lion Mewtamorphasis popped into my head.

"Uh oh..."

_I'm a Mew Mew?! This can't be possible!!!!! Nuh uh! No way no how! Wait a minute...that one __day in the park...That light...Aw Man!!! _

I sighed and stood up. Zoey and the others were doing horribly against this predicite.

"I'll just help. I won't destory it I'll help," I muttered to myself.

And with that I kissed the pendant and shouted, "Lion Mewtamorphasis!"

I began to change and I could feel it. When I had finished transforming. I looked down at my self. My outfit was similar to Zoey's except where hers was pink mine was purple and where hers was red mine was black. My once pretty blonde hair was now a lavender colour and I a pair of lion ears and a tail!

"Oh my..." I said looking at my hair.

"Tsuki?!" Zoey shouted, looking at me.

"Hehehe, I've really got to be more careful with what I do..." I said, hoping that he wouldn't hate me.

"Okay, Black Cherry Ribbon Bell!!" I said as a bell, just like Zoey's except purple and with black ribbons wrapped around it, appeared in my hand.

"Black Cherry Ribbon Bell full power!" I shouted, aiming it at the predicite.

I expceted the predcite to be down for the count, not for me to actually destroy it...as the predicite disinagrated my attack kept going and hit Dren. He clutched his side before glaring at me and disappearing.

_He's so gonna hate me for that...Stupid not knowing my own strength!_

When I turned around I saw Zoey and the other Mew Mews staring at me.Tears began to fill my eyes and pour down my cheeks. I quickly took off running, knowing that I had just betrayed my whole species.

I stopped running when I was deep inside a forest. I fell to my knees and cried. They were not tears of pain or sadness, but tears of frustration and anger. I transformed into my cyniclon form and disappeared.

I reappeared in the green dimention where we were supposed to stay for now. I looked over a the ledge of some of the ruins. Dren was sitting there resting.

"I'm so sorry...I never ment to do that I swear! That stupid puff ball gave me the pendant and told me to transform...I was only trying not to blow my cover...but it shouldn't have been at your expence..." I said, looking down.

"I'm very sorry. Yell at me...scream at me...Do anything just please don't hate me..."

_Why am I telling him this? Could I possibly...like him? No no no! I don't like him! I __can't like him! Oh why me?_

He stood up and came towards me. Dren put his hands on my shoulders still not looking up once. Ibraced myself for what he might do. Though all I felt was that I was pushed backwards.

"Go make your report to Deep Blue. I've done it one too many times and it's your turn to give him the bad news," Dren said, still not looking up at me.

I nodded and floated towards where the Master was.

"Tsuki?" he questioned as I floated into the teal coloured mist.

"Master I have some bad news to tell you...you see I'm a Mew Mew..." I tried my hardest to explain it to him knowing that I would be in big trouble when I finished.

"You'll be staying a Mew Mew and fight with them until you can condem them. Though I suggest that you don't destroy any more predicites," Deep Blue said in a normal tone.

"Yes of course. Thank you," I said as I left the teal mist.

I came out into the green dimention again and saw Dren floating upside down deep in thought.

"Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" I asked, placing my hand on his side.

I could feel him shiver when I did that. His eyes opened and he was slightly startled but quickly shook it off.

"No, not really, Kitten," He said, backing away from me.

"Kitten? Why are you calling me kitten?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You are a cat after all. I couldn't think of a better name for you. And besides you owe me," He said, lifting up my chin so we were eye to eye.

"Uh right...I can live with that," I said with a smile.

"Oh, really? That's good to hear." he said wrapping an arm around my waist. Though what suprised me was that he wrapped the other arm around me as well bring me into an embrace.

"Now no more trying to hurt eachother okay?" he said.

I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smirking. What was happening?

"Y-yes." I answered, my face a tomato red.

And let me tell you, that's pretty hard to do for someone who's as white as a ghost.

"Well then you should get back down there. The Mew Mews are probably looking for you," Dren said pulling away from the hug.

"Right..." I said, turning back into a Mew Mew.

I then disappeared. Reappearing in the middle of the park seconds later.It was dusk, and the street lamps were lit, lighting the park with their yellow glow.

I could hear Zoey calling out my name. They must have been looking for me. I walked towards her voice and ended up behind her. I placed a hand on her should and she jumped. Her ears and tail popping out as well.

"Zoey?" I asked.

"Tsuki! There you are, we were so worried!"she said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the Cafe.

"Oh okay..." I answered as I was litterally being dragged towards the Cafe. Once inside she sat me down at a table and called Elliot and Westly.

"What is it, Zoey?" Westly asked.

"I found her!" she answered, jumping up and down.

Elliot sighed and came over to me. He looked me up and down then nodded.

"She looks like a Mew Mew, but where's her mark?" Elliot said as he glanced back at Zoey.

"Ah...mark?" I asked.

"I'll show you mine and we'll find yours," Zoey said taking me into the back. Once there she lifted up her skirt to show me a little pink heart shaped mark on her thigh.

"Now let's find yours..." Zoey said as she looked at my left arm.

I looked at my right arm and then down at my hand.

"Hey, is that it?" I asked Zoey as I pointed to a small pink mark on my wrist.

"Yes, that's it! Okay, now we can go show Elliot and Westly," Zoey said, pulling me out into the front again.

"Okay we found her mark, now can she work here??" Zoey asked excitiedly.

"Yes, Zoey she can. Just come back tomorrow and we'll get you your uniform," Westly said with a smile.

"Um alright!" I answered, still a little caught up in everything.

"Come I'll walk you home, Tsuki!" Zoey said, pulling me outside.

"Okay, that was quick..." I said looking over at Zoey.

"Well it is almost midnight...My parents are gonna kill me so I just wanted to get home!" Zoey answered with a smile.

I got a little anime sweatdrop and sighed, "Thanks, Zoey. For you know...everything."

_Yeah, thanks. With your help the Cyniclons will have this planet in a matter of days._

"You're welcome! I love to help new friends, especially Mew Mews!"

"Yeah...This is me. I'll see ya at school," I said, walking into my building.

"Bye!!!" she shouted running down the street.

I smiled and walked up the stairs and into my apartment. "Oi...Not my best day..." I muttered.

* * *

I sat down in the library writing in my notebook. It had been a normal day, except for Zoey hanging around me at every waking moment. I had finally lost her at the kendo practice and came here. I reached into my bag and searching for my notebook.

"Huh? Where'd it go?!" I said, dumping everything out of my bag.

"It's gone!!! AH!" I cried.

"SHHH!" the librarian said to me, putting down a spy novel she was reading.

"Yeah...Why dont you go suck on that damn book," I muttered, packing up my things and walking out of the library.

"Sigh Where'd I last have it??" I asked myself, walking though the hall.

"The Cafe!!!!" I shrieked. Quickly I ran outside and grabbed Zoey. And then ran to the cafe.

"Why are we in such a rush??" Zoey asked.

"Well um...I just wanted to get an early start on my new job!" I lied.

I hated having to act...cute. It makes me shudder. When I opened the doors, I was tackled by Kiki.

"Tsuki onee-chan!" she said, hugging me tightly.

"H-hi,Kiki..." I choked, gasping for air.

"Come on in! We're about to open!" Kiki stated, releasing me from her fatal hug and pulling me into the back.

"Here, Westly told me to give you this!" she said, handing me a uniform like hers except in black and white. She then jumped out of the back.

"Okay..." I quickly changed and looked down at the outfit.

"Not too bad. I can live with it." I walked out and bumped into Elliot.

"Ah-Gomenasai!"I said stepping backwards.

I was looking at the ground waiting for him to say 'you should watch where you're going'. But he never said it. I glanced up to see him looking down at my outfit. I blushed instantly.

"You look really...er..nice in that." he said turning to walk away.

I shook it off and and walked into the kitchen.

"Konnichiwa!!" I said as I walked in.

"Konnichiwa Tsuki-san. How are you?" Westly asked.

"Fine. Hey, have you seen a black notebook anywhere?" I asked. "Do you mean this?" Westly said holding up my notebook.

"**HAI**!" I shouted, jumping up and down.

"I found it outside after you took off. You should take better care of it." he said, handing it to me.

I hugged it tightly and then turned to Westly.

"You didn't happen to read it...did you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no. I would never read it without your permission!" Westly said as I towered over him anime style.

"Good. See ya!" I said, walking out of the kitchen to start my first day at work.

I walked over to a table and asked for their orders.

"Zoey, seems a little bumed today." Bridget whispered.

"Hm?" I asked, looking over at Zoey.

"What I heard was that after that Dren tree poisoning thing, remember we had to kill the trees or the city would die, that her crush saw and knows shes a Mew Mew." Kiki said, balancing on her ball.

_City would die? What does she mean by that?_

"Hey, Kiki."

"Yeah, what is it, onee-chan?"

"What do you mean by 'the city would die'?"

"Oh, well Dren poisoned five trees and they were uh what was it now... Oh yeah. They replaced the city's O-oxygen with car-carbondi-dioxcide," Kiki said, trying to pronounce the gases.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah! And if we didn't destroy the trees all at once they would make a huge explosion. Destroying the whole city!" she said with a smile.

"Uh huh..." I said, nodding.

_He's gonna die...I"ll kill Dren the next time I see him._

I smiled and turned back to the table I was helping.

Zoey moped for the rest of the day.Which was one of the most tiring days of my life. And finally when the day was done she sat down nearly colapsing.

"Hey, is Zoey here?" Mark asked as he walked in.

Zoey quickly dove under a table and kept telling us to keep quiet.

"Zoey playing a game! She doesn't want to be found!" Kiki said.

Zoey got an anime sweatdrop and Mark nodded.

"If she doesn't want to see me thats ok. Tell her I said hi." Mark said as he left.

"Game's over!" Kiki said as she knelt down by Zoey.

"Yeah...all over." she mummbled.

* * *

There was a big kendo match today and I had nothing better to do. So I slipped into my school uniform and ran out the door. When I got there, a bunch of girls were shouting, "MARK IS SO COOL!!!!!!!"

_Perky...Gah...I hate groupies._

I leaned against the wall and watched the match. Some how I wasn't amused.Okay most teenage girlswould love to watch guys hit eachother with sticks, but me? No way. It just bores me more. Okay I'm not actually human so I don't count. But still. I'm so used to this world.

After a while I saw Zoey walk in.

"I wondered when she'd come..." I said to myself, standing up and walking towards her.

But Mark got to her first and she ran.

"Hmm this may be interesting," I quickly followed the two as they ran cross campus.

Mark finally caught up with her in the hall outside the math classroom. He talked to her, but she ran in the opposite direction. This time he didn't follow...because...Some Green slime pulled him into math class! Now ain't that a teenager's worst nightmare. Giant green slime and math class!

_Mental note stop watching human teenage sitcoms on tv..._

I saw Zoey run in for him, but then get thrown back out.

_Does he have detention with last weeks lunch in there?_

Zoey got up and transformed into her Mew Mew form. I then quickly ran after her. I stopped at thedoor and looked in. There was Dren floating amongst some giant green slime. Which was apparently choking Mark. Zoey was now also trapped in the slime. And Dren was holding her her chin.

He was about to kiss her.

* * *

_Well...That's the end of chapter three.Don't cha just love cliffhangers? gets pelted by fans Ow...Anywho, the next chapter will probably be up after Thursday because that's when my summer break starts. Well Ja ne Minna-san!_

_Kira._


	4. Chapter 4

"NOOO!" I shouted. Just as I said that I left the door and ran down the hall.

_Why did I say that???? Wait why did it hurt to see him about to kiss her?? Oh no...I like him don't I??? No! I can't!! No way! Aw crap..._

I was a very dark red as I ran down the halls.I kept running when I reached the stairs. Once outside I ran all the way to the park. I hadn't noticed but all this running had taken about an half hour. So I was basically running after sunset so it was dark out now. When I finally stopped I was huffing and puffing while sitting down on a park bench.

I held my head in my hands and began to go over everything.And I mean everything! Well at least everything that had happened since I came to this good for nothing planet.I was so busy thinkingthings over that I forgot to notice the figure in front of me. Since I didn't know that anyone was there, I cursed. "Hey Kitten, anything wrong?" a familure voice asked. Surprised by the sudden presence I jumped.

I knew it was Dren since he was the only one who called me kitten. Still he scared the living daylights outta me.At the moment I didn't think that I could blush any darker, but I did.

"You were the one who shouted 'no' back at Zoey's school, weren't you?" he asked.

"N-no. It wasn't me." I answered now standing up.

"Yes It was you. I can recognize your voice anywhere. Don't lie to me kitten." Dren said taking my chin in his hand.

"I uh ummmmm..." I muttered looking down.

I could feel my heart pounding in my breast. So loud I could barely think. After what felt like a long silence, Dren spoke up.

"Kitten?"

I looked up only to have him press his lips against mine. My eyes widened, but slowly I closed them and felt my body relax.

**''Zoey's POV''**

I walked down the street. It was night time now and I had seriously missed my shift at the cafe.

"Oh, well I'll go and appoligize. Elliot won't be that mad." I said with a fake smile. "Ah who am I kiddding? He'll be soooo mad!!!" I cried running down the street.

When I got to the middle of the park I saw two figures. Quickly I slid behind a tree. I peeked out only to see that the two figures were kissing!

"Looks like I was about to interupt something." I said a blush rising to my cheeks.

Then the street lamps turned on and I could see the two figures now. " Tsuki and...Dren?!" I said so surpised that I fell out from my spot behind the tree making a lot of noise.

"Oops..." I said, knowing that they had heard me.

**Tsuki's POV**

All of the sudden the was a loud rustle in the bushes and a "Oops...". Quickly we both broke the kiss and turned to face Zoey.

_What to do...Uh I know!_

Quickly I fell backwards onto the ground and began to spit.

"Bleh! Damn you, Dren!" I said wiping my mouth.

He looked back at me and realized what I was doing.

"Leave her alone, Dren!" Zoey shouted.

"Oh, I was just getting a little taste of the new Mew Mew." he said with a smirk as he turned to face the now pissed looking Zoey.

"Why won't you just leave us alone?!" Zoey shouted angrily.

"Bye bye, Kitty-kat. See ya later, Kitten." Dren said as he warpped away.

"Tsuki, are you alright?" Zoey asked as she ran over to me.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. I was just about to head home is all." I said, standing up

"I was heading to the cafe. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Zoey said as she walked in the direction of the cafe.

I sighed. It had been an odd day. But I now would be in big trouble if word of what happened with me and Dren, reached my mother or...well let's just say if it ever reached my home planet there'd be hell to pay. Making sure nobody was around I glanced over my shoulder. Nothing but darkness, only slightly ilumminated by the street lamps. I smirked and transformed into my true form. My long black hair blew around in the slight breeze. The bright purple of my eyes sparkled in the lamplight as I warped away.

* * *

I reappeared ontop of the building where Deep Blue would talk to us in the human demension.Dren was already sitting there crossed legged looking bored. I smiled and leaned against the ventalation system for the building. My mind drifted off while staring up at the night sky speckled with stars. Some dim and some bright. I only caught the end of the conversation between Dren and Deep Blue.

"You have failed one too many times against these Mew Mews. I think it's time I bring in the reserves." Deep Blue said in a what sound like a slightly mad tone.

"_Reserves_?" Dren asked standing up.

"Hehehehe! Nice to see you again, Dren!" young voice from a top the water tower said.

"Tart! Pai!" Dren said shocked.

At this my head jerked towards the direction of the tower. There a top the tower was the little boy with medium brown hair, yellow eyes and the teenage boy with dark grey hair and piercing lavender eyes that I knew so well.

_Pai..._

"B-but Deep Blue, I can do it! Just give me some more time! I'll destroy those Mew Mews!" Dren said, almost begging him to send them away.

"You had chance and you failed." Deep blue said.

And with that his teal coloured mist disappeared. I could see that Dren was glaring at Pai and Tart.

"Well, This is akward..." I stated looking up at the stars again.

"Tsuki, we didn't know that you were even here." Pai said as he floated over to me.

"I was here before the idiot was," I stated, still not taking my eyes off the stars.

"So you fell in love with the enemy, huh?" Tart asked Dren as he float upside down above him.

"Shut up!" Dren said, punching Tart in the head.

"Owwww!!!" He cried floating away from Dren.

"Oh, are you alright?" I asked Taruto as I pulled him down so I could examine the bump on his head.

"He hit me." Taruto whinned.

"Aw poor thing." I said, giving him a hug. Which I could tell he enjoyed.

_Okay not good...little brat planned this...I'll get him later, right now it's time to head home._

I pulled away and smiled slightly. "Well I should be going. Goodnight, boys." I said, warping back to my apartment. I colapsed onto my bed.

"I'm sooo dead!!!" I screamed into my pillow.

* * *

"Table 12 hasn't gotten their tea yet! And table 9 doesn't have their check!" Bridget said.

"I'm on it!" I said picking up the tea tray and the check.

It had been a fairly normal day today. School was easy and work was no harder than it usually was. Though Zoey never came in for work today. I sighed and turned to the register.

"Brige can we switch? I'm exausted..." I said, leaning on the counter.

"Oh, sure." She said with a smile as she came out from behind the register.

I loooked down at the cash in the register. I began to count it to see how much we had made.

"40,000 Yen...44,657 Yen...45,000 Yen..." I said fliping through some of the bills.

"Um Miss?" a voice said.

"Huh? Er, I mean may I help you?" I looked up to see someone I thought I'd never see again.

"Jason?" I said taking a closer look at him.

"Oh, Tsuki! I didn't recognize you!" He said with a smile.

His shaggy orange hair fell into his crystal blue eyes slightly.

"Hehehe. So may I help you?" I asked.

"Uh yes. I saw that girl's little show over there and thought that it was wonderful. Here's a tip for it." Jason said, handing me five bills. I quickly shuffled through them.

"10,000 Yen?!" I said as I looked up at him.

"Yes, she was very entertaining. I'm going to bring my girlfriend here tomorrow. I'm sure she'd love to see the show." Jason said with a beautiful white smile.

For someone reason when he said he had a girlfriend my heart began to hurt. And I felt angry and very jealous.

_Did I actually like him? Okay he was cute...but still. He's a human and I'm an Alien. That's just kinda sick. And so not like me...I guess got one of those um...er...school girl crushes! That's all._

"Yes of course. Good day." I said putting on a fake smile.

Jason nodded and left.I looked down at the Yen in my hands and blinked a couple times.

"Kiki!" I shouted.

"What is it, Onee-chan?" she asked.

"Look how much Yen a boy gave me for your show." I said waving the paper bills in front of her.

"Wow! I've never made that much before! I've got to do that pie in the face trick more often!" Kiki said jumping up and down. Then a girl with cream pie all over her face walks up to the counter and slams some money down then walks out the door grumbling.

"See ya later!" Kiki said waving to the girl. I just stared with this sweatdrop on my head.

"Hey, we never got our cream pie!" a couple high school girls shout.

" 'Sigh' Kiki, you take the register for a while."

"Hai!"

I shook my head and walked back into the kitchen. Instead of baking, Westly was sitting on a stool drawing something in a large notebook.

"Um I need a cream pie for ta-"

"Over there, Miss Tsuki." Westly said, cutting me off and pointing with his pencil behind him.

I cocked an eyebrow and walked over to the counter behind him. Picking up the plate with the pie on it, I glance over my shoulder. The drawing on the notebook was of a cake. Three layers and with tons of decorations. Little pink hearts and purple icing roses. Cloud white icing.

"Wow..." I whispered.

"Hmm?" Westly asked.

"Oh, nothing!" I said as I ran out of the kitchen with the pie.

I quickly took the pie to the proper table and walked over to Corina.

"Hey, have you noticed that Westly's acting a little weird?" I asked her.

"Hmm? Oh, yes actually...He's designing some birthday cake I think." Corina answered.

"Hmm who for?" I ask.

"No clue." Corina said sipping her tea.

* * *

It was late and I was just getting read to close up the cafe. Zoey came running in that night and I looked up from mopping the floor.

"Zoey?" I asked.

"Missed my shift again...How about I do that and you go home?" Zoey said as she grabbed her uniform and went into the back to change.

"Uh okay." I said, walking towards the kitchen only to see Wesley now making the cake.

" 'Sigh' he's still at it..." I muttered, watching him.

"Huh? Oh, right he started that yesterday." Zoey said.

"Renee said that it might be a for his girlfriend..." I said, looking back at Zoey.

"Hmm, Let's go talk to him about this." Zoey said, pulling me into the kitchen with her.

About an hour or so later Zoey had convinced Westly along with the the rest of the Mew Mews, who appeared out of nowhere, to go and visit this girl. Even Elliot helped us get him to go talk to her.

"So this is her house?" I questioned, looking up at the apartment complex.

"Predicite alert! Predicite alert!" Mini Mew Cried.

Yes, I figured out that pink puff ball's name. All the sudden a giant butterfly crashed out of the building.

"Ready girls?" Zoey asked.

"Mewtamorphasis!" we all shouted kissing our pendants. After transforming into a Mew Mew I look up to see Pai and Tart standing on the roof.

"Pai...Tart..." I muttered.

"What did you say, Tsuki?" Zoey who was standing beside me asked.

"N-nothing! Let's get'em!" I shouted.

"Right!" Zoey agreed.

We both pulled out our weapons and are ready to fight until all the sudden Wesley runs past us. I notice a woman trapped a sealing bubble. Zoey notices too. And when she looks for Dren she notices Pai and Taruto.

"New Aliens?!" She says quite shocked.

"Heh...so this is what the Mew Mews look like. Kinda cute." Tart said with his I teeth showing.

"What have you done to her?!" Zoey asked.

"We were gonna take her back and experiment on her thats all." Pai said crossing his arms and holding one of his chinese style fans.

"Huh? Wesley don't!!!" I shout seeing him trying to break the bubble.

"Rai Fu Sen!" Pai shouted waving his fan and sending a thunder bolt at Wesley who just manages to break into the bubble when the attack hits. And surprisingly it breaks the bubble.

"What?!" Pai says angrily noticing his own mistake.

_So much for that plan...Well at least shes okay..._

Wesley quickly ran back behind us as we began to attack the predicite.

"Tamberine Trench!"

"Combat Castanets, Ribbon Rush!"

"Heart Arrow!"

"Ribbon Spear!"

"Black Cherry Bell full power!"

"Strawberry Bell Ribbon Check!"

We all shouted attacking the giant blue butterfly. Instantly it was destroyed. "'sigh' We'll be back. See ya, Mew Mews." Tart said. I looked over at Pai before they disappeared. He was staring striaght me. I blushed and looked away.

_Can he tell?? Oh...I'm so screwed!_

I sighed and transformed back from a Mew Mew to a human. I leaned against a tree ignoring the romantic story between Wesley and his girlfriend.

_Bleh..._

"Oh no, I've got a test tomorrow!" Zoey cried.

"Mini Mew, will bug me while I'm studying so...Can you take him, Tsuki?! PLEASE!!!" Zoey beggged.

"You haven't studied? We were giving time in class. But of course I'll take him." I said as the little fuzz ball flew over to me.

* * *

"'Yawn' Wanna watch tv, Mini Mew?" I asked, curling up on my couch at home.

"Watch TV! Watch TV!" It said floating beside me.

"Okay." I said turning on the Tv.

"On Todays news. A volcano near Osaka has erupted." the reporter said.

"Osaka has erupted! Osaka has erupted!" Mini Mew repeated.

"'Sigh' You know you're very cute. But I need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, walking into my room and turning off the lights. After I crawled under the covers I felt the little puff ball curl up next to me. I smiled and put an arm around it.

* * *

It had been about a week and a half since my first battle against my new alien allies. Now Pai and Taruto knew that I was a Mew Mew since Mini Mew got captured. Long story...Well, currently I was resting at home on a lazy saturday morning. At least until I got a phone call.

**Ring Ring **

"Five more mintues..."

**Ring Ring **

"Damn! I'm up!" I shouted jumping out of bed realizing that I was talking to a phone.

I snatched up the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"'Sigh' Moshi Moshi. Tsuki speaking."

"Tsuki? Did you hear? Zoey's sick! We're going over to check up on her. Wanna come?" Kiki's little voice said on the other end.

"I'll be there. Bye." I said, quickly hanging up the phone.

I swept some of my blonde hair out my eyes and walked towards my closet. 30 minutes later I was on Zoey's doorstep.

"Ah...you must be another of Zoey's friends. Come right in." the woman who looked exactly like Zoey only older said to me stepping aside.

"Um thank you, Mrs.Hanson." I said, walking in and removing my shoes.

When I reached Zoey's bedroom door I heard talking.

"Um hello?" When I looked into the room Renee' was the only one missing.

"Tsuki, you made it!" Bridget said smiling.

"Yeah...Zoey how are you feeling?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Horrible! I can't believe I won't be able to go out with Mark!" she whinned and then coughed.

"Don't worry about it Zoey." Mark's voice said from the doorway.

"Mark!" we all said in surprise.

"We'll see you later, Zoey!" Kiki said as Corina dragged the three of us out of there.

"Corina! I got out of bed to say one sentence to her?! You're sooo dead!" I shouted about to pounce on her.

"Relax. I'll see you guys later. I have to head home." she said, walking the opposite way we were going.

"Let's cut through the park and head to the mall!" Kiki suggested.

"That sounds great." Bridget said smiling.

"Yeah yeah..." I grumbled now being dragged by Kiki. When we reched the park there were screams.

"Mewtamorphasis!" the three of us shouted.

"Uh oh..." Kiki said looking at our enemy.

"We're fighting radishes?" Bridget said with a sweatdrop.

"Actually turnips...But let's get these over-sized vegetables!"I shouted summoning my Black Cherry Bell.

"Combat Castanets Ribbobn Rush!"

"Ribbon Tamberine Trench!"

I watched as they attacked. it only took out four of the hundred turnip predicites.

"It barely did anything!" Bridget said a look of panic crossing her face.

They turned to me. With another sigh I go into a fighting stance and readied my Bell.

"Black Cherry Bell full power!" I shouted. It only took out four of the hundreds of giant radishes...

"Kiki, is it okay for super hero's to run?"

"I don't know! But let's get out of here!" she shouted as the two of them ran away.

"Uh oh. Wait up!" I shouted running after them.

"Hey, get back here!" Tart shouted from above us.

They chased us all over the park until Renee' and Corina appeared. Renee' easily took out the turnips and Corina diverted Taruto.

"Let's go. I bet Zoey's in trouble too." Renee' said her face with that same indiffeent look.

We started to run again and when I looked back I saw Taruto having a fit while Pai yelled at him to chase us.

"Hehe. They're really sad fighters."I said with a smirk. Then mentally slapped myself.

_Ah, They're on my side! I really gotta pay more attention to who I'm really fighting for!_

* * *

_Well, that's all folks! Haha, why do I have a feeling that's copy-right infringment? Oh well, heI hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the wait but Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the chapters using wordpad. Now it does so thanks for reading and I think I'll get the next one out ASAP. Oh, and if you'd like to understand the Yen donominations stated above just ask. Ja ne!_

_Kira-sensei._


	5. Chapter 5

I shook off my previous thoughts and kept running. Bridget, Kiki and I ran back towards Zoey's house away from all the commotion. When we reached her, she was already being saved by a guy with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked almost as if he was a cyniclon. But her was dressed a little odd to be a cyniclon. Something wasn't quite right.

"Who is that?" Kiki asked. Soon Pai and Tart appeared beside Dren ready to fight. But Zoey had already attacked and they had to retreat.

When the blonde guy and and Zoey came to the ground he whispered in her ear and then walked away, disappearing as he went.

"Who was that?!" We all asked, running up to her.

"He said he was the Blue Knight..."she mumbled, blushing very darkly.

"Hey, Zoey are you alright?" Elliot asked, running up to her from out of no where.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered.

After a little more chatting he left and we all sighed heavily.

"Hmm the Blue Knight is Elliot!" Kiki said, some how dressed up in a Sherlock Holmes outift.

"Yeah right..."

Though I missed the rest of this conversation since I walked away. I was tired, but I did hear Kiki say that she me wanted to talk to Elliot. Surprisingly enough nobody was around so I just walked to the park looking like a Mew Mew. When I got there a giant carrot came at me.

"What the?!" I said, a little surprised.

With that the giant carrot fell on me. Doesn't even know how to stay balanced...

"Ow...I thought we got rid of you!" I said, pulling myself out from under it.

"Black Cherry Bell Full Power!" I cried, sending a blast at the Carrot but just as I did that it wrapped a root around me and through me into a wall. Like that I was surrounded by darkness just as the carrot disinagrated.

* * *

My whole body felt so relaxed. I also felt something soft underneathe me and a warm blanket covering me. And something warm and damp on my forehead. When I open my eyes I saw where I was. I had actually never seen this room before. It had grey walls and a dark brown door. There were curtans to the right of my that were attached to a window. I looked down at the bed I was in and suggled down a bit more. Only to have the damp cloth on my forehead fall off. 

"I see you're awake then." Elliot's voice said from behind me as he picked up the cloth. I quickly rolled over to face him.

"'Sigh' You are a strong fighter, I'll give you that. But you should be more careful." Elliot said, putting the cloth on the head board above me.

In that instant my memory kicked in and I realized what I was doing before the attack. Quickly my hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He was a little surprised by my speed, but looked down at me none the less.

"I came back to the park looking for you...I wanted to talk." I said, avoiding his gaze.

"'Sigh' About what?" Elliot asked, sitting down beside me.

"Ever since I came here you've been acting weird. Well, you stare at me whenever I'm in my uniform and walk by. Yet you never look at me when you're briefing me and the Mew Mews about the attacks. And now with the Blue Knight... I'm just wondering...is there something going on?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah there is..." He trailed off taking my chin in his hand as he leaned in. Elliot shut his eyes as our lips met. My eyes widened and a blush spread across my face. Though slowly my eyes shut and I enjoyed the kiss. Not noticing that I was being watched.

* * *

My alarm clock went off and I still felt tired. My blonde hair fell into my eyes and I pushed it back. After the kiss I bolted out of the cafe a little confused. I decided to stay home for a while and rest while trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do.Picking up the phone I dialed the schools number and told them I was sick. Now for the cafe. 

"Hello?" Wesley's voice asked from the other end.

"Hey, Wesley. It's Tsuki. I don't think I can come in for the next few days. I have a really bad cold.'cough'"

"Oh, dear. Would you like me to bring you something? Tea? Soup?"

"No no. I'll be alright you just keep the planet safe for me. Bye." I said hanging up.

I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. It would be nice to have a warm shower to relax the muscles. Hey, Being fallen on by a giant carrot hurts. I washed my hair, enjoying the hot water as I went over yesterdays events. Lots had happened, but it didn't really matter. I hadn't noticed until I got out of the shower, but I was missing my pendant. "Aw man...Where is it????!!!!" I cried, running around the apartment looking for it.

"Tsuki? Tsuki?" Mini Mew asked as it flew in the window.

"Mini Mew? What are you doing here???" I asked, nearly falling over with suprise.

"Bleh!" it said spiting out my pendant.

"Hey, you found it!" I said picking up the little golden pendant.

"Zoey find! Not Mini Mew!" Mini Mew said floating up and down.

"Well thanks." I said as I stood up a little more straight.

"Tsuki coming to the beach? Tsuki coming?" Mini Mew asked.

"Not today I'm busy...er...not feeling well. Cough Head back and tell the others to have fun!" I said with a smile as I pushed it out the window and locked it.

"Bye Bye!" Mini Mew said floating away.

"Oi...well at least I have this back. Now to go and change." I say tightening the towel around me.

But just as I step into my room I'm greeted by three familure faces.

"AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" I screamed, hiding behind the door.

"We asked Dren where you were and he brought us here." Tart said floating beside me.

I glared at Dren who just smirked.

"Well can you go in there while I change?"I asked a dark red.

"Of course." Pai said, dragging the other two into the living room.

I slammed the door and sighed. "Why me?"

With that I reached into my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. After putting my hair up in a messy bun I opened the door and walked out into the living room.

"Why'd you take so long?" Dren asked looking up at my white ceiling.

"I do things the hard way. So what do you want? Besides scaring the hell out of me." I stated walking into the kitchen and grabbing an orange soda from the fridge.

"Just to discuss the Mew Mews." Pai said.

"Right...What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Weaknesses." Taruto said, smirking.

_I'm really gonna regret this...but I have to tell them. They're my allies. But so are the mew mews..._

"Ummm Well, Not to sure about that but I can try. Zoey's would have to be Mark. Dren knows who he is. And let's see...Corina's would have to be Renee or her dog Micky. Bridget's is her friends...Kiki's not being able to do her work or help her friends and family. Renee...no idea. She's kinda cold, but cares about the rest of us so that's all I got. But wait for Bridget...I think I've got another one. She can't swim and is afraid of drowning. I think. That's all the info on weaknesses for now." I said, shrugging.

"You've been a Mew Mew for how long and that's all you got?" Tart asked.

"No...just their weaknesses.They barely ever show me weakness so I had to take big guesses.Oh, and if you want to try and take them down today their at the beach. Have fun!" I said, walking back into my room.

"'Sigh' Yeah right..."Dren said as he disappeared.

"Bye! Hey, Pai you coming?" Taruto asked.

"In a minute." he answered.

"Alright." Tart said disappearing as well.

I was fliping through my notebook in my bedroom when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping slightly I turned around.

"Oh, Pai. What is it?" I asked.

"I need to talk with you." he said, placing the other hand on my other shoulder.

"Okay..." I trailed off, looking up at him.

"When I found out you were a Mew Mew I was surprised and didn't think you would as to join the enemy. And it seems that you've befriended the Mew Mews now. Why no action on destroying them?" Pai said, his grip tightening.

"I can explain you see-"

"Why are you acting so odd?! You've never acted like this before! We're supposed to tell eachother everything! We're engaged don't you remember?!" he said, pushing me down on the bed.

* * *

_Don't you just love me? Two chapters in one day! I hoped you enjoyed this one! Bunch of twists, ne? Well, I'm still unsure on the pairing, but you'll have to wait and see.Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! Anyways I hope you enjoed this one! I'm getting to work on the next one! _

_Kira-sensei._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Ah...of course. I wouldn't forget about that. And besides don't you remember that our parents arranged it? And that we were so little that we had no choice in the matter?" I said sitting up.

"Of course I remember that. But still we should trust eachother by now." Pai said, floating backwards a bit.

"You have nothing to worry aout this is all planned. They're not quite under my thumb yet. Kiki knows something. Though she doesn't show it. Once shes convinced I take my final actions." I said with an indifferent look.

"Alright. I'll be back later." he said as he too disappeared.

Finally I was alone. And oh so tired...

"Yawn Man can't a girl get any r&r?" I said, picking up my notebook and shutting it. I spent the rest of the morning watching TV. It wasn't very fun since there was nothing on so at noon I decided to go for a walk.

"Ahhh it feels nice to be out in the sun!" I said stretching.

Walking down the streets of Downtown Tokyo there were many other people going off to work or just walking around like me. My hair was down now and had a red ribbon tied in it. Though not very well as when I spun around it came loose and went flying.

"Oh no, my ribon!" I shouted, running after it only to run into Mark.

"Mark-kun!" I said surprised.

"Tsuki-san, is this yours?" he asked, showing me the red ribbon.

"Hai! Arigatou for catching it!" I said as he handed me the ribbon.

"Hey, have you seen Zoey? I wanted to go to the movies with her today." Mark said with a smile.

"Oh, I think Zoey went to the beach with the rest of the girls. I think they'll be back Sunday. Or Monday." I said, tieing the ribon in my hair again.

"Oh well thanks. I'll see you at school then!" Mark said with a wave as he walked away.

I blinked and shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, well. Now what was I doing...?"

* * *

"Zoey? Zoey? ZOEY?!" I asked, trying to wake her up.

She was asleep in class. AGAIN. It had been almost a week and a half since Mark had caught my ribbon and nothing much had changed. No recent attacks from the Cyniclons...Nothing. the only thing was that i had stayed home in bed sick for the whole week. I was almost used to this normal human life, besides the illness. After a while I was able to shake Zoey awake.

"Zoey?? You were going to explain to me about the Mew Aqua." I said, my hand on her shoulder as to keep her awake.

"Hmmm? Oh right. Well basically it gives extra power to the holder of it and...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"ZOEY!" I cried, shaking her again.

It was study hall probably the most boring class of the day, but it was the only time I could talk to her since we only had math class together.

"Shhhhhhh!" the librarian said to me.

"Yeah yeah...Zoey? Are you awake?" I whispered.

"Yawn Uh huh...and the Mew Aqua can save the world's animals and resourses from extinction. Oh and they can be found under ground like chestnuts or sumthin... That's it. Now can I go back to sleep?" Zoey whinned.

"Yes..." I said turning back to my homework.

I was just finishing when I remembered that I need to talk to Kiki. The final bell went and I got up. Though when it went Zoey fell out of her seat and let out a loud "MREOW!". I sighed and helped her up.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late now do we?" I asked, pulling her out the door.

At The Cafe

I was at the cash register and today like everyday, Zoey was late. Somehow I lost her with Moe and Miwa. A mushroom sigh escaped my lips as I began to count the money in the register. I was trying my best to avioid Elliot. Though that wasn't very easy since he lives in the upstairs of the cafe...

"Hey, Tsuki!" Kiki said as she bounced over to me.

"Hi, Kiki." I said, looking up from the Yen.

"Hehe. Why'd you just come to work today? It's been a week!!" Kiki said, jumping up and down and then flipping over the counter.

"Eh...Wasn't feeling very well that's all.I heard a lot happened." I said with a smile though I was still a little surprised by her acrobatics.

"Oh...Well you're here now!" she said smiling.

"Hey, Kiki...do you remember when you met me?"

"Hmmm I think-"

"Kiki!! Can you help me!?" Bridget cried, she was carrying five different things and hopping on one foot.

"'Sigh' So much for the easy approach. I'll try again later." I said with a sigh.

I leaned back against the wall behind me as I began to feel dizzy. Just when I was about to hit the floor I felt two strong arms catch me. Looking up I saw Elliot holding me up.

"Tsuki, maybe you should go rest. I'll take you home." He said helping me to my feet.

With that he took my hand and we walked out the door.

"Elliot...I just want to do my work. I'll be fine..." I trailed off, nearly falling over again.

"You're in no condition to work. Now let's get you home." He said helping me up again. I looked into Elliot's eyes seeing worry and care.

_Oh god..._

I nodded slightly and tried to keep my balance as we walked down the street towards my aparment. When we reached my apartment I pulled out the keys and opened the door.

"Ah..." I said, leaning against the wall as not to fall again.

"Here." He said as he took both my hands and held me to his chest until I could stand up again. I blushed the whole time.

"There, now where's you bed?" Elliot asked, letting me go.

"Right in here." I said, walking into my bed room.

I took my shoes off and climbed under the covers.

Elliot leaned against the door frame and said, "Don't come back to work until you're better, alright?" He said with a half smile. I nodded as my eyelids slowy shut and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

/Two Hours Later\\

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Z z z z z z z z...Huh?? Not the phone..." I said, looking over to the phone on the dresser.

"Not the alarm clock..." I said, looking at the clock on my nightstand.

"What is it?" I asked looking around. Then I looked down to see my pendant blinking and beeping.

"Ooohhhhh." I said.

Quickly I got up and put a small purple wool jacket on over my waitress outfit. I left the buttons undone and walked out the door. After walking down the Tokyo streets I finally saw why my pendant was blinking. I could see smoke and bright lights in Tokyo Tower. I peeked out from behind the building that I was hiding behind.

"Oh boy..." With that I took off running towards the tower. When I reached the bottom I looked up and shielded my eyes from the wind.

"Mewtamorphasis!" I shouted.

After a second I was jumping up to the top of Tokyo Tower. I saw that my only entrance was the windows.

"'Gulp' This is gonna hurt." I said as I gathered myself and jumped through the window shielding my face with my arms.

But just as I jumped through the window a giant butterfly came at me Zoey chasing after it. Just as it was about to hit me and go out the window I grabbed onto the bottom of it and hung on. It crashed through the window and began to fly around in a circle. Zoey was ontop because I could hear her voice.

But in another instant she fell off and began to plumet to the ground.

"Zoey!" I shouted trying to reach for her, but nearly falling myself. When I looked down I saw how high up we were.

"EEK!" I cried, shutting my eyes.

I began to swing myself back and forth and the flipped up onto the top of the butterfly. I knelt down and shook my head slightly.

"Hm? Kitten, what are you doing here?" Dren asked from beside me.

"Ah! Where'd you come from?" I said nearly having a heart attack.

"I've been up here for a while." he said in a bored tone.

"Yeah but..." I trailed off as I began to faint. Instead of falling forward I fell backwards and fell off the butterfly.

"Kitten!" Dren said as he reached down for me but I was already to far. I felt the wind rush past my body as I fell.I shut my eyes waiting for hard impact on the ground. But I stopped falling. I opened one eye to see Dren looking down at me.

"You've got to be more careful."he said holding me tighter. He was holding me bridal style right now.

I looked up past him to see all the Mew Mews and the Blue Knight looking down at us.

"Get the Mew Aqua. I'll race you." He whispered in my ear.

"L-let me go!" I shouted, jumping out of his arms and onto the tower.

When I looked down there was a bright light. I now knew what he ment. Quickly I jumped down. We were both faling towards the light. I knew he was close and I was going to lose. But he stopped a few meters from it and I grabbed the little light. I landed safely on the ground, still grasping the prescious mineral. At first it hurt to look at it but I tried my best.

"Zoey, Catch!" I said, throwing the Mew Aqua up to her.

But this time the fainting spell over took me and I collapsed.

/The Next Day\\

Zoey took me home again and I slept all through today except for when it was time to come to work. Though when I got there Zoey was late as usual.

_I wonder why my body's been acting so strange? Maybe I need more rest. _

And in a second the door opened and Zoey came in blushing. The girls rushed up to her saying that they knew it was hard for her to fall out of love.

"But you um...we actually are in love with eachother and he's here to try our uh cake.." Zoey said.

As she stepped aside and Mark came up beside her. The girls were quite shocked and Kiki called Mark "Zoey's boyfriend". And that's when her ears and tail popped out.

"Ah Uh, I'm going to go and change!" she said, running into the back while covering her ears.

Mark sat down at a table and looked over a menu. I leaned back against the wall and sighed again. Just as I did this I sensed them. "Aliens! Aliens!" Mini Mew shouted. Just as it did that Mark fainted.

_So they're here? Wonder why...I slept through most of the last two days so I didn't get to talk to of them. But I do know that Dren was planning something to do with the Mew Aqua._

"Wesley, take him in the kitchen." Elliot said as him, Wesley and Zoey came in.

"Yes." Wesley answered picking up Mark.

With that the door came flying off. Pai stood there his arms crossed holding his chinese fan in one hand. Then Taruto came crashing through the window.

"We want the Mew Aqua!" they said in unision.

"No way! Ready Mew Mews!" Zoey said holding up her pendant.

"Mewtamorphasis!" we all shouted.

After transofrming there was a flash of light in the kitchen.

"Mark!" Zoey cried running into the kitchen.

"Zoey!" I shouted running after her with Elliot behind me.

"Hey, Kitty-kat. Hello Kitten!" Dren said floating in mid-air his dragon swords in hand.

Me and Zoey both had a large sigh but then regained our ground. Wesley took off running most likely heading downstairs.

"Hehe time to say good bye, kitties!" Dren said, breaking up the island counter and throwing it at us.

"Tamberine Trench!" Kiki cried, throwing the pieces to the side.

"Kiki!" Zoey said with a smile.

"Hey, where'd Wesley go? Oh, did he go to get the Staff?" Kiki asked bouncing up and down.

"Where did he go?" Dren asked.

"KIKI!" Elliot and Zoey shouted at the same time.

"Oh, he just went down to the basement! Oops..." Kiki said realizing she just told him where this all important staff was.

"Thanks." Dren said, disappearing.

I shook my head and ran toward the stairs that lead to the basement. Elliot and Zoey were right behind me along with Kiki. When we reached a landing on on the stairs we saw Dren floating inbetween Wesley and us.

"Zoey!" Wesley shouted throwing thw pink staff up for her to catch.

Zoey jumped and did a flip and was about to catch it when Dren caught it first. I tried to listen to their conversation; but it was like I had gone deaf. The pain started in my side and I tried my best not to show it. I watched as Pai and Tart appeared in front of the Mew Mews, Elliot and I. After a little while I saw Dren angrily throw the staff back at Zoey as Pai, Tart, and him disappeared.

Finally my hearing came back and the pain stopped.

* * *

Sitting at home I sat on my bed reading through my math books making sure I had finished my homework. It had only been a fews hours, but I felt much better. All my senses were in fine working order too.

"What are you doing here Dren?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

"(Sigh) Your senses are getting better." he said, sitting on the bed beside me.

"Of course. So I'm guessing your latest plan was a failure yet again?" I asked, putting away my math book and sitting up.

"Yes...Damn them! I can't believe that they used up all the Mew Aqua's power!" He said, punching part of my bed.

"Relax. There'll be many more ways to defeat them and much easier ways at that." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Shut up!" Dren said as he pinned me to the wall behind us.

"Ah-ah..." I said, the back of my head throbing from the impact.

"How do you know we can win?! We've lost so many times!! They out smart us every time there's no point in trying any more!" he shouted.

Tears came to my eyes as I responded.

"I know because...if we give up on them. We give up on our home...our families...our people. We can't give up because we were sent here to save our people from extinction. So please don't give up on them..." The last part I mumbled as I leaned against his chest.

I smiled once more as I hugged him tightly. After a minute or so I felt him wrap his arms around me placing his head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Tsuki-san...I won't give up. As long as you're by my side..." He whispered in my ear.

His warm breath sent a shiver down my spine.

"Dren..." I muttered, clinging to him now.

He tilted my head up with his index finger under my chin. After brushing my tears away gently with his thumb he brought our faces closer. My eyes fluttered shut as our faces were now only an inch apart. Soon our lips met and I felt a large rush of pleasure come over me. I was actually happy unlike how I had been for the past week or so.

When we did pull away for air, Dren held me tightly as if he didn't want to let me go.

"I can't wait until you reveal yourself...that way I can do that more often." he said a smirk on his face.

_Reveal myself? To the Mew Mews, Westly and Elliot? But...they're my friends...though they are very annoying at times they're still my friends. But I was sent on a mission here to destroy them. GAH! I can't choose...who I really am or my new human self? And I really don't want to stop this...wait kiss more often? AHHH! I forgot about Pai! Oh crap! Dammit! What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

I grumbled climbing out of bed the next morning. My hair was a mess and I felt like I had been hit by some large truck. So much for feeling better.

"What's happening to me?" I stuttered loking down at my hands.

My vision was fading in and out. Something was definatly wrong. Picking myself up I walked into the bathroom and had a shower. Every drop of water that hit my skin felt like giant stones pelting me.

"Stop...Stop..." I mumbled, trying my best to stay standing.

After I had washed my hair I hopped out of the shower and shakily wrapped a towel around my body. I grabbed the cordless phone and colapsed on my bed.

"Hello? Shibuya Jounior High, how may I help you?" the secretary's voice said boredly.

"T-this is Ts-Tsuki Hi-Hikaru. I w-won't be able to come into school t-today. (Cough) Good Day..." I muttered, hanging up before she could answer.

"Now to get dressed..."

I got up off my bed and pulled out a purple skirt along with a black tank top. Once I finished putting that on I brushed out my hair and placed the wet towel in the bathroom.

"(Shiver) Why is it so cold all of the sudden?" I ask looking for something else to cover my arms.

My eyes landed on the purple wool jacket I had worn before. Finally I was dressed and I slipped out of apartment. Maybe some fresh air would make me feel better. I walked down the street towards the park. People in business suits with brief cases pushed passed me. I sighed still walking down the street. I reached the park and sat down on a bench hugging my knees to my chest. Everything hurt. The cold air stung my face and it was becoming hard to breathe.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, laying my head down on my knees.

I shut my eyes for what felt like a brief five seconds. Only it had been hours. Looking at the Clock tower I saw it was 3 o'clock, time for work.

"Mews, We've got a problem. There have been reports of predicites attacking the shopping district.Giant bugs to be exact." Elliot said pointing at a computer screen behind himself.

We all nodded and pulled out our pendants.

"Mewtamorphasis!"

Running down the streets we watched as other people ran passed us trying to get away. Screams echoing all around as they dashed down the streets. Something wasn't right, why hadn't I been breifed of an attack this big?

"How big are these bugs anyway?" Kiki asked.

"I think that will answer your question." Corina said, pointing up at a giant preying mantis that was eating a skyscraper like it was a chocolate bar.

"Oh boy..." Kiki said as she held her Tamberine tighter.

I clutched my Black cherry Bell as tight as possible, trying to ignore the shooting pain that had spread through out my body.

"Well if it isn't the Mew Mews!" Taruto said as all three Aliens appeared in front of us.

"Ready girls?" Zoey asked looking over her shoulder at us.

The rest of the Mews nodded except for me. I was staring at the ground as the pain grew more and more unbareable. Finally my grip on my Black Cherry Bell released as I colapsed.

But as I colapsed my human form disappeared leaving me with my long black hair, purple eyes and large ears...

_Hello everyone! It's been quite some time since I posted. I'm veruy sorry for this but Fanfiction has not been accepting the word processors that I use. Finally I was able to get this finished and edited so I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if it begins to seem a little rushed, okay? Again, I'm very sorry to all of you out there who like this story and/or have favourited it. I'll get the next one out as soon as I can. _

_Kira-sensei._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

At that exact moment I could here tires screech to a stop just behind me. As well as car doors opening and closing. My vision had become blurry so I was unable to see. I closed my eyes just listening to the conversation unable to move. My body was so weak, so tired..

"Tsuki...?" Zoey's voice questioned.

"Oi...thought she would have lasted a little bit longer." Dren voice said with a sigh.

"W-what do you mean?" Corina's voice asked turning away from me.

I felt some strength return. Enough to get myself off the ground. I opened my eyes and placed my hands opon the warm tarmac, pushing my body up. I saw that it was Elliot and Wesley that had arrived in the car. And everyone around me had looks of shock on their face. Well except my fellow aliens.

"It means...that I'm an Alien." I said, using most of my strength to stand up.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"Hehehe, you humans are blind fools." Pai said with a smirk.

"B-but Tsuki was here before you were!" Zoey said trying her best not to give up on me.

"Yes, she was the first one to come here. But her job was to destroy you inside out. Almost had you too..." Dren said as he appeared beside me placing an arm around my waist and my arm around his neck.

We both reappeared beside Taruto and Pai.

"That means..." Elliot trailed off a look of confusion and sorrow on his face.

_He's thinking about the kiss! How he kissed the enemy...an alien._

I flinched in pain clinging to Dren slightly.

"You lied to us! Why?!" Zoey cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"Why Onee-chan? WHY?!" Kiki said already streaming down her face.

Everybody was close to crying, well except my alien comrads. Even Elliot and Westly were rubbing their eyes slightly. That was the last I saw of my Human friends. Darkness quickly overcame my vision and a rush of cold wetness came over me as I passed out.

I leaned back against one of the stone pilars. The green dimention was boring as always. Surprisingly the pain never went away and it had been almost a month since I had revealed myself. Though I had never gone back. Pai had tried many ways to try and stop my pain. I was too afraid to go to Deep Blue in case he sent me back. Which was not an option in my oppinion.

"Why won't it stop? Is the guilt of breaking my friends trust the reason I'm in pain?! WHY?!" I cried, banging my head back against the pillar.

"Hey, you alright?" Dren's voice asked from behind me.

"No." I grunted turning around looking down at my feet my black hair falling my face.

"Aw I know what'll cheer you up." Dren said kneeling in front of me.

"What?"

"A kiss."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Oh fine! Just make it quick." I said with a sigh.

"Hehe. Alright..." Dren said as he leaned in our eyes shut as our lips pressed together.

"Tsuki?! Dren?!" Pai's voice shouted from behind us.

We both broke the kiss and turned to face a very angry looking Pai.

"What's wrong? Jealous?" Dren asked a smirk appearing on his lips.

I looked down at my feet again. Not only did my whole body hurt, but the pain of guilt struck my heart twice as hard now.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled warpping away.

Sitting high in a tree I stared down at the people passing by. I loved walking through the streets of Tokyo. It felt nice to be human. Now I looked down at the humans. There were so iggnorant to what was going on, but it was the iggnorance that I enjoyed. When I watched them I realized that they would never harm us unless we hurt them. The only reason they took over Earth was because that was the only thing they could think of at the time. The humans believed we were threatening since we had tools that were milleniums ahead of them. At the time we inhabited the Earth they were only primitive beings...So The only things they knew how to do were eat, sleep, fight, and hunt. Why fight a race that is, even now, still so far behind us? Why not try to co-exist? Or use this mew aqua to save our world? For an intelligent race we hadn't thought this through very well.

"I wonder..." I muttered.

Slowly clouds accumulated and it began to rain. People ran left and right trying to find cover. I looked down the street and saw a group of girls running through the rain. Their hair and clothes were all soaked, but they were still smiling. The smaller one fell and they stopped to help her up. It reminded me so much of the Mew Mews. I looked away, a few silent tears sliding down my face.

They dripped off my chin as I stared up through the leaves of the tree to the grey sky above. I stared and stared until I heard a voice from below.

"Damn this tree doesn't have enough leaves. It's still raining under here."

"No, this isn't rain. It's salty."

"What?"

"Elliot, it's tears."

My eyes widened and I instantly looked down to the two men standing under neath the tree, Elliot and Westly. They both looked up at me shock over took their expressions.

I turned my head. I couldn't look at them. I had not the strength to warp so I just knelt down on the tree branch as they stared up at me. Silence settled over us and all that could be heard was the rain.

"Tsuki, what are yo-" Elliot began.

"You're having second thoughts." Westly said, trying to look into my eyes.

"What?" Elliot said almost completely iggnorant to what was going on.

"You wanted to be with your friends...but you didn't want to betray your kind."

"Westly, what are you doing!?"

"Tsuki, I can see it in your eyes and your expression. You're confused and in pain. Everyone hates you...well except for-" But I cut him off.

"Everyone hates me...no exceptions. Not a one. Not even you should care for me after what I've done. I'm a horrible being who should be stricken from this world...From this universe...from this existance..."

I stood up and jumped down onto the cold wet sidewalk. They both stared at me their expressions showing that now they were confused. I gave a pained smile as I turned to walk down the road. The rain soaked my hair and cloths and I hung my head as I walked on.

I flew up into the sky, using what strength I had left. Finally after an hour of flying I reached my destination. The top of the Tokyo Tower. I sat there at the very top, staring out at the darkened clouds. I closed my eyes and let my pain and tears wash away, letting myself disappear in the rain. And then it all stopped, the sound of the rain, the sound of my heart beating. All of it just stopped.

--Zoey's POV--

"Elliot said that we had to come to Tokyo Tower, but he didn't happen to mention why?" I questioned as we entered the observation room at the top of the tower.

"No, he didn't say anything really...Just to come here and wait I guess." Bridget replied quietly.

"He sounded really serious! Maybe something happened...?" Kiki suggested.

"Nothing worse could of happened since Tsuki..." I muttered, blowing a few strands of hair out of my face lazily.

"Just forget about her, Zoey. She's old news, and I'm glad she's gone." Corina commented.

"Corina! She was our friend! She fought with us!" I objected.

"That was all fake! A lie! She was only doing it so she could gain our trust and then destroy us!" Corina shouted back.

"Still! I can't just forget about her like that! I saw how hard it was for her to leave. She didn't want to! Tsuki was our friend and I'll never forget about her!!"

"Well that's good to hear..." Elliot said as her stepped out of the elevator, his short blonde hair completely soaked.

"Elliot? What do you mean?" Renee asked.

"This..." he said stepping aside to reveal, Westly who was holding an unconscious Tsuki in his arms.

"Tsuki?!" we all gasped.

"Did you kidnap her?!" Kiki asked.

"No, no. We saw her and I could tell she wasn't doing well. Her comrads rejected her because of her failure. And when we followed her here, We saw that she was trying to kill herself. Or at least release her soul from my point of view."

"I-is she gonna be okay?" I asked stepping forward.

"We need to get her back to the Cafe first," Wesley stated.

"Why didn't you just tell us to meet you at the cafe?" Bridget asked.

"Because..she was holding this," Elliot said holding out the small jellyfish form of a predicite.

All the of us stared at the predicite and nodded solemnly. She wasn't just trying to release her soul, she was trying to turn herself into a predicite.

--

I peeked in the backroom every five minutes. Tsuki was still unconscious laying on a table. She was hooked up to several computers while Wesley ran a diagonostic on her body. So far nothing had been heard, and Elliot kept ushering me away from the door and back to work. After I reentered the main room all the girls we looked at me for answers. I would shake my head and go back to work. This time though, Elliot didn't usher me out of the room but instead called me and all the others inside.

"So...what's wrong with her?" I questioned.

"Well, as far as I can tell...the Mew Mew side of her and the Cyniclon side are battling it out within her DNA. And it's slowly killing her. It has been ever since she was combined with her Red Data animal. And now there's not enough of either one of her two DNA's to keep her alive if I extract the other one," Wesley explained.

"So basically if you extract the Cyniclon DNA...she'd die. And if you extracted the Mew Mew DNA she would still die," Renee stated.

"Yes," Wesley frowned.

"So, Tsuki onee-chan's going to die?" Kiki sniffed.

"There's got to be another way!" I shouted.

"I agree with Zoey, this can't be it," Corina said a serious expression settling onto her face.

Everybody gave the rich girl a look of shock before turning back to Wesley.

"Please, Wesley, there's got to be another answer..." Bridget muttered.

The brown-haired baker hung his head smuttering the word "no". Kiki burst into tears, comforted by Bridget. Tsuki may have betrayed them, but she was still their friend...Elliot looked away from us as he bit his bottom lip. I watched him quietly while I helped comfort Kiki. The blonde bent down and began to type something into the computer. The screen flashed as differnet windows popped up.

"Wesley...what if we combined her two DNA's into one whole one. There isn't enough use just one DNA but if combined there would be enough, correct?" Elliot questioned.

"There should be...but the two DNA's are fighting eachother. There's no way we could combine them without the continued rejection," he replied.

"Well what about adding a Neutral agent into the mix?"

"That..that just might work," Wesley's eyes widened as he quickly went to work on the computer.

"Tsuki's gonna be okay?" Kiki asked.

"If I can find the proper neutral agent she will," Wesley smiled.

"Yay!" Kiki cried as she hugged Bridget tightly.

"Elliot how did you figure it out?" I asked going up to him.

"Don't worry about it...The thing is Tsuki has to want to live as both a Mew Mew and a Cyniclon," he stated indifferently.

"What?" I questioned.

"You'll have to ask her first..."

"But how-"

Elliot pointed over my shoulder to Tsuki's tiredy form sitting up on the table. She was rubbing her eyes and looking around the room.

"Tsuki!!"

_Hello! I searched through my old documents and found chapter seven! I hope you enjoyed this one as well! It's going to get even more exciting in the next few chapters. But I have some important news for my lovely readers. I still am having difficulty deciding on the guy who Tsuki will end up with. If you want to have your say message me! I'll count up the votes and we'll see who wins. Thanks again everyone._

_Kira-sensei_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

--Zoey's POV--

I watched as Tsuki gave a slight wave to us. The girls and I all rushed over to see her. She didn't look very well at all. Her skin was even more pale than usual. Her bright purple eyes had lost their vibrancy. She seemed so weak and frail. As we approached her Kiki jumped on Tsuki hugging her tightly.

"Tsuki's gonna live! Tsuki's gonna live!" she repeated.

"Haha, well you saved me, so yeah I'm gonna live...but I'm not quite welcome here anymore, am I? I'm guessing Elliot wants me to head home," Tsuki said, ruffling up Kiki's blonde hair.

"No! You need to stay!"

"What? But why?"

"You're dying! But they're going to make you better!" Kiki explained.

Tsuki was taken aback by this, her mouth a gap. She sighed acknowledging the fact that she was dying. I smiled, Kiki was excited. Tsuki seemed, happier too. She was still sickly pale and her bright purple eyes were now faded lavender. Whatever this neutral agent was, it would save her. At least...I hope it will.

--Tsuki's POV--

I looked around at my friends. They smiled warmly, holding back tears. Was I really dying? I know, I had attempted to let go...Turning Me into an experimental predicite, but it didn't work. What did they mean I was still dying? As I embraced a very cheerful Kiki, the pain struck again, weakening my legs and letting me collapse to my knees.

"Tsuki!"

I gripped the white cloth gown they had given me. Maybe it was true. Maybe I was dying. Maybe...I couldn't be saved. Maybe Kiki was just being, why was I so pessimistic? ...That's a stupid question. I know why. It's because I've seen what life is like. I've seen what happens. You can hope with every inch of your being but nothing will change, nobody will be saved. I watched my brother die because of our planet. The conditions too dangerous...I prayed and hoped...But nothing happened. He still died and we were still stuck on that forsaken planet. But now I'm here, trying to fix it, but what if I have to face the same fate as my brother? Dying while trying to save our people?

"Girls, why don't you go open up the cafe? I'll start baking some of my new recipes. Tsuki needs rest," Wesley stated, ushering the Mews from the room.

Kiki frowned and tried to come back in but Ichigo stopped her. I hung my head, staring at the cold tile floor. This is what my life has amounted to...Not much too even fill a headstone...

"Tsuki, you should lay down," Elliot stated, bending down to help me up.

I looked up slightly, our gaze meeting briefly. He offered his hand to me and I accepted it. I didn't care anymore. I was just glad that he wasn't angry with me...

"Despite what you may think, you're going to live. At least...if this works," Elliot explained as I lay down on the bed again.

I nodded, staying silent. I didn't really believe him, but it was his choice. If he wanted to help and it didn't work, I would die anyway. If it did work, all the better.

"What is it that you're going to do? Just so I know..." I mumbled, watching as he approached the computer again.

"Your DNA has been well...separated into two halves; then combined. Both those halves are who you are now, and they've don't really mix well. A Cyniclon cannot just be a Mew Mew without consequences. So..."

"You need to add in a neutral agent? That makes sense. Otherwise my cells would continue to die off, correct?" I finished for him.

"Yes. But can you guess what the neutral agent is?" Elliot asked.

I stared at the ceiling for a moment, pondering my answer. I was pretty sure what it was, but I just wanted to be damn sure.

"Human DNA."

"You're better than I thought, Tsuki. You...weren't originally a warrior were you?" he sighed.

I blinked, turning to face him again. Elliot had returned to the bedside, an indifferent expression on his face. I smiled weakly nodding in reply. It was an easy guess. I never really had any fighting ability until I became a Mew Mew.

"No, I was a scientist. I was only taught a few things in haste before my arrival on Earth. I studied, and experimented. The only reason I was sent here was because of my field of expertise," I explained.

He raised an eyebrow, seeming interested in my life back home.

"It was humans. I studied you..." I laughed.

"Really? Well, I never thought humans would be put under a microscope, then again...After my parent's research, I can understand it," he stated.

"Is that so? What was their research?" I questioned.

"Predicites."

My eyes widened and I sat up. So it was true...We didn't take them all with us. I thought for sure that we had taken what we could and gotten rid of what was left...but maybe...Oh, has this really happened? But wait...Predicites can be revived if...

"Did they find one? Did something happen to your parents?" I asked, slightly afraid of what could have happened.

He paused for a moment. Suddenly hesitant to reveal any more details. This must be a touchy subject for him.

"They were killed in a fire caused by a revived Predicite they had found on an archaeological dig..." Elliot muttered, turning away.

I bit my lower lip. We weren't careful, but then again we were driven from Earth...Still we should've been more cautious. The Predicites were a dangerous species. We had the ability to control them, but they were still very...volatile. I knew my ancestors had to get out of there quickly, but surely they should've had more sense than this... I looked up at Elliot; his blonde bangs had fallen into his aqua blue eyes masking them from me. I reached out, taking his hand in mine.

"Elliot...I'm so sorry. It's the Cyniclon's fault for leaving them here. We should've been more cautious with them. I know it doesn't help, but I'm sorry..." I sighed, squeezing his hand.

Elliot looked down at me, his eyes sparkling in the dim light, pained tears being held back with everything he had. Were all humans this way? Why did they try to fight their emotions? But I guessed Cyniclon where no better. I looked up at him with care and concern. A wave over pain came over me, zapping most of my energy again. Sighing I leaned my head against his chest and pulled him into an embrace. He didn't object, just stood there quietly. I was tired, and worried at the same time.

"Tsuki, why did you apologize? You shouldn't shoulder a thousand years of blame."

"Because, I felt like somebody needed to give you an apology. If it wasn't going to be the actual culprits, then I thought it had better be me. Besides I also wanted to apologize for what I've done. I can barely believe that you didn't let me die out there," I stated, looking up again.

I looked up and watched Elliot's expression as it changed to one of indifference. We were silent for what felt like ages. We didn't even move until he leaned down, his face only inches from mine. I blushed, but didn't object. His arms slipped around me, pulling us closer together. I could feel his warm breath on my face as the space between us became smaller.

_Why can't I breathe?_

Soon the gap between us closed as Elliot's lips brushed mine. It was short, gentle and sweet. We pulled away only seconds later, still silent.

"You should believe that I wouldn't ever do that," Elliot stated.

With a sigh he let go of me and returned to the computer. I bit my lower lip and lay down again, staring at the ceiling. When I finally caught my breath I watched him again, seeing that he now held a syringe in his hand.

"Um, may I ask what that's for?" I questioned.

"I need to take a sample of my own blood before I can finish the neutral agent," he stated, rubbing a portion of his upper arm with a cotton ball.

"Wait, your blood?"

"Yes, I scanned the DNA profiles every everyone at Cafe Mew Mew and I'm the closest genetic match to you. At least human wise."

_He...He's the neutral agent?_

--

_Where am I?_

_Hello?_

_What's going on?_

_Why do I feel numb?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_HELLO! _

_ANYBODY?!_

I felt completely dead to the world. Not one of my senses worked. I tried to move but my body protested. After what felt like forever in a state of numbness my skin began to tingle. Soon it was burning, and I tried to scream but my voice had disappeared. Everything was on fire. I writhed in pain, still making futile attempts to scream. Then as soon as it had come it was gone. My body cooled down and the numbness returned. I sighed heavily, trying to relax. But amongst the darkness came a light it was bright, blinding almost. My sight had returned, I was glad of that, but now I was to be blinded by this light?

Hm, ironic, no?

I tried to shield my face from the light but it quickly engulfed me. I sat up instantly, my eyes fluttering open. No longer was I in the darkness, but in the back room of the cafe again sitting on the medical table. I looked around, realizing I was connected to a large amount of wires which made it hard to move. Across the room was Elliot who had just looked up from the computer screen. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. I blinked, realizing if I wanted to move I needed to be disconnected from 'wire-hell'. So I began to rip the wires from my skin, the sticky pads the held them there should have been stinging like hell. But for some reason I didn't feel anything.

"Wait, wait! I don't think you should do that just yet!" Elliot cried, rushing over to me.

I continued to pull off the wires. Looking up at him only once. Before continuing with my ripping rampage.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you needed to be unconscious for the neutral agent to be added. So..."

"Did it work?" I questioned, instantly letting go of the wires.

He pursed his lips for a moment, running a hand through his blonde hair. I frowned; this was either really good news or really bad news.

"Yes...scientifically it did work. But there were some side effects..."

"What kind of side effects?"

"Look for yourself," Elliot side pointing to a mirror just across from the table.

I approached it slowly, staring at my reflection. Except, that wasn't me looking back. It was some other girl. Her hair just past her shoulders and was dark brown with blonde streaks. Her eyes were lavender and her skin only slightly pale. This was not me! I made funny faces and ran a hand through my hair. The reflection mimicked my every move. Oh god, she was me!

"I-I'm like a cross between human me and Cyniclon me! What the hell?!" I cried, turning back to face him.

"I couldn't anticipate this outcome! But that's not the only thing..." he muttered.

"What else is there?!" I asked.

"Touch the mirror."

I raised an eyebrow but complied. My fingertip brushed the glass surface of the mirror. I couldn't feel it. I pressed harder. Nothing. Not even cold. What was wrong with me?

"Part of your nervous system has shut down. You are technically numb from head to toe. You can still walk and move it's just your sense of touch that's been disabled. It may take some time to recover if at you recover at all," the blonde sighed, hanging his head slightly.

I stared down at my feet. This wasn't good. I couldn't feel anything, maybe forever. But if this was what it cost to keep me alive then I guess it was worth it. I had to end this feud between the humans and Cyniclons. I had to save our planet. If I lost my sense of touch and my former self, then I'd do it. But, I'd be nothing if I wasn't a Mew Mew or a Cyniclon. Did I still have my abilities? Was I still who I really was inside?

Slowly I raised my hand into the air. Mumbling the words to call my Cyniclon weapons. They easily materialized into my hand. With a smile I decided to see what else I was capable of. Concentrating I attempted to float. Before I knew it I hovering in the air just above Elliot.

"Hello!" I smiled.

"Huh?! So the test was right...You do still have your abilities. But I haven't run the test to see if you can transform..."

"Forget the tests. All I need is my pendant-" I began.

"TSUKI!!"

I turned my head in time to see Kiki jump and tackle me. We fell to the floor while she tried to squeeze every last breath of air out of me. The other Mew Mews rushed in. laughing at the sight of Kiki choking me to death.

"'Weez' Kiki, please...I need air!" I gasped.

"Oh, sorry!" she giggled, letting go.

"Hey, Tsuki what's with the new look?" Corina asked while Bridgette and Zoey helped me up.

"Side effects, apparently. But hey, I can live with it. Besides, I've always wanted highlights!" I joked.

They laughed along with me. It was nice to have my friends back. All I needed now was my comrades. What was I going to say? But, I didn't care. I was happy to be alive and have a second chance to fix this. I was going to rebuild the bridges I'd broken and save my home planet. This definitely wasn't going to be easy!

_How's everyone? Well, thanks for reading this chapter! I do sincerely hope you enjoy this. Also I want to mention that there will be more 'love scenes' to come with potential bachelors. I've already got a couple more in mind, but only those who receive love scenes in the next few chapters will be eligible for being the final guy! So when you vote make sure you request a love scene! So vote now! Just review or message me with your vote. By the way, we've already got a clear front runner..._

_Kira-sensei._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

I was floating upside down in the kitchen, my arms folded and my legs crossed with a sugar cookie in my mouth. Munching on the cookie I watched as Wesley prepared the desserts for the costumers. They wouldn't let me out of the back until they were sure there weren't any more side effects. At the moment I wore my waitressing outfit, just because I wasn't ready to put my cyniclon clothes back on. Because I wasn't really a cyniclon anymore, I wasn't even human either. Technically I shouldn't be wearing human or cyniclons clothes, but I guess I had to settle anyway; besides the uniform looked even cuter on me now.

"I think it's been long enough, you want to help the girls?" Wesley asked, looking up from a cake he was icing.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for the cookie," I replied, floating to the floor and gracefully walking into the cafe.

As soon as I stepped out the door I was bombarded with orders and trays. Not to mention catching Bridget before she fell again.

"Watch out, Tsuki!" the green-haired girl called, stumbling towards me.

"I got'cha, Bridge," I replied, snatching the tray out of the air and pulling her to a stop.

"Thanks!" she smiled, continuing on.

I walked up to the empty register, deciding to be the cashier for a while. It was the easiest job at the moment. Counting up the bills in the cash register I looked up briefly to notice someone walking into the cafe, two someones. Blinking, I realized just who it was, Jason and a pretty brunette. I thought maybe she was his sister, but after I saw him give her a kiss before she took her seat I knew how wrong I was. Something inside me snapped and I reached over the counter to grab Kiki. The little blonde was surprised but looked up at with a questioning look.

"Do me a favour. You see that couple that just walked in?" I pointed out while grabbing a banana cream pie from a tray Zoey was carrying.

"Yeah, I see them," she replied.

"Just do your little pie in the face gag on the girl, I guarantee she'll love it," I smirked.

"Okay!" Kiki smiled, grabbing the pie and hopping on her ball, which I hadn't noticed was there until now.

She rolled over to their table, the pie behind her back. Like usual she did a few tricks, getting the customers all around her to clap. She did a spin on top of the ball, rolling around Jason's table. And then, splat! Right in the girl's face. Everyone laughed, including Jason. The girl didn't seem too pleased. She immediately stormed out of the cafe, a hysterical Jason on her heels. Sliding down behind the counter I snickered, who said revenge wasn't sweet? I'm sure that pie was very sweet!

The next few hours were uneventful. Closing time zoomed up faster than I would've thought and the girls were getting ready to head home. We were all tired and could use a rest, besides I was sure that my former comrades weren't going to do lay low for long. I gathered up my now dry Cyinclon clothing from the back room before seeing the other Mew Mews off.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I smiled, hugging Kiki briefly.

"Yeah, see ya," Renee stated, as both her and Corina disappeared down one of the paths.

"Bye!" Bridget called as she dragged Kiki kicking and screaming away. The blonde girl didn't want to go yet.

_So cute._

Zoey stood next to me as we walked down the steps of the cafe together. She was smiling while watching the sunset over the horizon. It had a beautiful pinkish orange glow.

"It's great to have you back," Zoey said.

"It's really good to be back," I sighed.

"Here, you may want this. I doubt you want to be seen walking around in that," the pink Mew Mew stated, handing me her jacket.

I was still wearing my uniform with nothing else to change into. The jacket was a rather welcome offer. I was just about to accept her offer when a hand fell on my shoulder. Both Zoey and I turned around to face Elliot who had a stern look on his face. Either something was wrong or...well, I guess that something's just wrong.

"That won't be necessary. Tsuki, you're staying here," Elliot stated.

"Okay...but can I ask why?" I asked, turning to face the blonde.

"You're staying because I'm sure the aliens will check your apartment and secondly I would still like to watch you for any more side effects," he replied.

He had been watching me all day for side effects, it really made me wonder why that was part of the excuse. But I had to admit that he was right about my apartment. They had been there before, they could easily return. I shrugged nodding my head in response. Zoey gave Elliot a strange look but smiled at me as she continued down the stairs. I waved goodbye to my redhead friend before following Elliot back into the cafe. As soon as the doors closed behind us I turned to face him. There was no way I'd let him off so easy. There had to be a reason for that pathetic excuse.

"So what's the real reason for keeping me here?" I questioned.

"I already told you, so the aliens don't find you, and for observation. I can't have you going into shock or something or something like that when Wesley and I aren't around, can I?" Elliot sighed, leading me into the back of the cafe and up a set of stairs.

"True..." I murmured.

I remembered these stairs, I had climbed them the first time I came to the cafe. Sneaky sneaky me. How I had changed since then...Wow, how long had it been? Almost six months, I bet. Each step I took I remembered my painful trip down these stairs when I was running out to see Zoey. I had felt so stupid after hurting myself. I giggled slightly at how funny I must've looked stumbling down the stairs and swearing. Elliot glanced over his shoulder at me briefly, a raised eyebrow questioning my quiet laughter. We stopped when we came to small door at the end of the hall. He opened it to reveal a rather large pink room. There was a queen-size white bed just under what looked like a huge bay window. There was a dresser beside the bed and a bookshelf on the opposite wall. A small door in the corner connected to a bathroom while beside it was a medium size closet. I could practically live here! All that was missing was a fridge, a hotplate, and a table and it would be my apartment!

"You should be able to change and everything in here. I'll be just down the hall to your right and Wesley will be across from me, okay?" he stated, running a hand through his hair.

I smiled, nodding happily. My lavender eyes met his sparkling blue ones for a moment, the world coming to a complete stop. After a few seconds it was over and Elliot quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. With a heavy sigh I approached the bed and sat down on it. It was rather soft, my weight was making me sink into the mattress slightly. I noticed a folded grey t-shirt next to me mixed up in the bed sheets and I picked it up. Haha, that was thoughtful of him, I did need pajamas. I walked into the bathroom and stripped down; I slid the t-shirt on to see if it fit. It was a few sizes too large and fell to about my knees. The t-shirt was oddly comfortable though. Satisfied, I exited the bathroom and climbed onto the bed, opening the large bay windows. The veil-like white curtains blew in the evening breeze while I over looked the darkened park. My thoughts wandered to ideas about what was happening in the green dimension. Like if Dren or Pai had actually checked my apartment or if they were planning an attack on the cafe... Frustrated I flopped down onto the bed, attempting to see if rest would clear my head.

* * *

After a few hours of failed attempts at sleep I got up and decided to go down to the cafe for a while. My hair was down and swayed with every step I took; I felt kind of weird having semi-long hair. It was either long or short, never in between. Hell, this was all a new experience. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I came to the realization that I wanted a cookie. Quietly I walked into the kitchen and snatched a cookie left over from today's service. I finished that one quickly and grabbed two more before re-emerging in the cafe. I walked over to the Casher Register and hopped up onto the counter, a cookie hanging from my lips. I crossed my legs and pulled the shirt down about to warm my thighs. The cafe was dark, only a small light behind the counter lit the room, and it was very dim. I was just finishing my cookie when I noticed a dark figure step out of the back.

"What are you doing up?" Elliot asked in a worried tone, stepping into the light.

"Eating a cookie," I smiled, popping the last piece of my second cookie in my mouth.

"You need your rest, come go get some slee-" he began but I cut him off by shoving the last cookie in his mouth.

"I couldn't sleep, I wanted a cookie, so I'm here," I stated.

He frowned and took a bite of the cookie, finishing it quickly. I giggled when I noticed the few crumbs on the sight of his face. I attempted to point them out several times during my giggling but he missed the crumbs every time. Finally he became frustrated and I leaned forward, using my thumb to wipe them away. I was just about to pull back when he held my hand against his cheek. I gave Elliot a questioning look, our gazes locking together. Amongst his sparkling blue swirls I saw something, some interesting. A desire, a longing for something unattainable. I pursed my lips for a moment, unsure of exactly what he wanted. I had a feeling what it was but I didn't say a word and just continued to stare.

"Elliot are you oka-" I began but was cut off when he pulled me forward and off the counter.

Our lips connected as he caught me. My eyes widened briefly, watching as he kissed me me, but eventually they closed when I gave in to the kiss. My arms slipped around his neck, pulling us closer. His hands slid down my shoulder and to my waist, holding me securely against him. I sighed leaning into him more as I began to feel myself heat up. The kiss was so passionate, I could feel months of desire being released as kissed me. Had he really cared for me for so long? I ran my fingers through his blonde hair, trying not to pull us apart. He shifted, lifting me up off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist and clung to him like a child. Elliot's tongue traced my lips as we kissed, begging to let him in. I let out a soft moan, parting my lips to allow his tongue in. He explored every inch of my mouth, our tongues dancing as we kissed. I pressed harder now, begging him to continue.

_Elliot..._

It was so sweet, so warm. I didn't want it to stop. Sadly, we both needed air and broke the kiss. Gasping for air, I looked deep into his eyes again. They were now a pale blue, the desire completely fulfilled as he held me there. I smiled warmly and lay my head against his chest. I felt so safe...I didn't know why. This just felt so comfortable so, calming. I didn't want to let go. It had been a long time since he had kissed me like this, with meaning and passion. Yesterday he was still upset about what I had done to him, to everyone. Looking into his eyes again, I still saw something similar to what he felt yesterday, it would take a long time to fix my mistakes, but Elliot accepted that.

"Tsuki, I have to go...I was in the middle of something when I came down here," he murmured, pressing his lips to my forehead.

I nodded, hopping back up on to the counter. I really didn't want him to leave, I was a whole new person and being alone tonight was probably why I couldn't sleep. I gave a weak smile as I watched him disappear behind the counter, my heart sinking slightly. With a heavy sigh I touched my lips, I wasn't going to forget that kiss. It had been a long time since I'd felt that way... With every thing that was going on, I had a bad feeling that it would be the last time I'd feel this way.

_What have I done now? Elliot, I'm only going to disappoint you._

"I guess I better try and get some sleep," I muttered, hopping down from the counter.

Quietly I made my way back up stairs and into my room. Climbing up onto the bed, I opened the windows wide and let the midnight breeze roll in. Lying down in bed, I watched the curtains flap in the breeze, as if they were dancing for me. Through the thin, white fabric I saw the stars sparkling in the sky. They were the little twinkling dots that made up our solar system. They seemed so small, so insignificant, unimportant to anyone. A small light in the sky that children often wished upon; warming their little hearts filled with hope and lighting up their faces with smiles. In reality those lights were huge gaseous balls of fire just waiting to explode. If you told a child this, their little hearts would sink the hope and _smiles_ disappearing. So now, these simple stars didn't seem so insignificant, they were important to someone. Maybe everything was significant, maybe everything was important to someone. Maybe everything had a deeper meaning like this. As I lay there I was completely aware of my surroundings, every sound echoing inside my mind; including the sound of a twig snapping outside my window. I froze, a sickening feeling washed over me. Staring out that window, I realized that this was going to be a long night for me, a very long night.

* * *

_Hello, everyone! Huzzah! I've put out chapter nine! Would you believe I wrote this in two days? I was in a rush because I realized I had just forgotten about this story. Bad me and my obsessive role playing. Anyways, I've only got two names down on my list for love scenes and Elliot's already had his turn! So get your votes in to insure your guy a spot in the last chapter! Either review or message to vote, not that hard. Anyways, what did you think? Shoudl I have gone a little farther? Or was it too far? Was it boring? give me critque! No flames though, for I will make sure you personally go down in flames...'Ahem Anyways, since I'm in a good mood I'll give you guys a hint! After the last chapter there will be an extra special bonus chapter with just Tsuki, and he winning guy all alone! The more votes the guy has the better chance be in that chapter! Thanks so much my lovely readers, without you this story would be crap and completely unupdated! Thanks again!_

_Kira-sensei_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey, I just want to say thanks to all my readers for staying with me for so long!(We're almost done, guys!) I also wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, I always read them, though it was difficult pouring so much emotion into a scene but having to limit said scene's romantic potential. I rewrote the ending eight different wayts, and finally just deleted them and wrote this. In the end, it still seems a little cheesy to me. But I haven't written anything like this in a very long time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and I love hearing your oppinions, so please review!_

* * *

**--Chapter 10--**

"Who's there?" I called, sitting up in my bed.

There was no reply as another stronger breeze rushed in through my window. I covered my face with my forearm, shielding myself from the cold breeze. After another few moments the wind died down. I lowered my arm and climbed out from under the covers. Slowly, I crawled over to the open window and knelt in front of it. The curtains were obstructing my view and as I reached for them the wind picked up again. So strong this time that I was bowled over. Sighing heavily, I sat up again and stared out my window. There was a shadow cast on the curtains. A figure hiding behind the thin masking cloth. I reached for the curtains, pulling them apart as fast as I could. My lavender gaze met an amber one as I stared at the face of my intruder.

"D-Dren!" I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow, looking me up and down for a moment. The green-haired boy took in every detail as he attempted to place me. Finally he saw it, and realization spread across his face.

"Tsuki, what have they done to you?"

I cast my gaze away, unable to look at him anymore. To him, I wasn't Cyniclon anymore, I wasn't me. He sat down on the window sill, still staring at me. My cheeks darkened with a blush as I slid across the bed towards my pillow. Dren followed me, climbing down onto the bed. He asked me again, with what sounded like concern and anger in his voice. I didn't responded, still afraid of what I should say. Should I tell him that I tried to kill myself, only to find out that I was already dying? Tell him that I was saved by Elliot, Wesley, and the Mew Mews? Or was it too obvious?

"I...I'm alive, that's all that matters," I murmured.

"Alive? What do you mean? What happened to you?" he demanded, taking hold of my upper arm.

"Nothing! It's just...being a human for so long and then becoming a Mew Mew, it nearly killed me. My DNA was broken into two incompatible parts...the only way to save me was to turn me into this," I explained, tugging on my arm.

"W-What do you mean it nearly killed you?"

"I mean my body was dying because I was two different people! Genetically I was made of two halves of two different puzzles! Jammed together to fit, I wasn't meant to be this way! They had to fix that, create a whole new puzzle, a whole new me. I'm part Cyniclon, part Human, and part Mew Mew. I can still do everything I used to be able to do, I just look different," I said, still pulling on my arm.

"Why'd you go to the Mew Mews? Why didn't you come to me or Pai? We could've fixed everything so you would still be you," Dren stated.

For someone reason I became angry. His tone had set me off, he didn't like the fact that I had changed, because now I would forever be part Mew Mew. I was who I was, and I doubted that neither he nor Pai could change this, then or now. I was meant to be this way, otherwise I would've died. I know science better than most of my kind; I know there was no other answer except this. And I liked who I was now. I was everything I wanted to be and more. But I was so angry, why couldn't he accept me like this?

"No! You couldn't fix me! I'm fine! I'm still me, I always have been!" I screeched, bringing my arm up and striking him across the face.

He released my other arm, holding his now reddened cheek. I gasped, surprised that I had actually hit him. It had been awhile. I still didn't feel it, my body was still numb from the neck down, but for some reason in my head I could feel again. I hadn't realized it until Elliot kissed me earlier, but the feeling in my head came back. Maybe it was a slow process, but I had a feeling that I would regain my sense of touch eventually. I retracted my hand and leaned back against the headboard. Why was everything so complicated? Why couldn't things be simple? Why couldn't I be me, and Dren be him? Why did we have to be Cynciclon or human, or Mew Mew?

"Why do you want me to be something I'm not?" I asked.

He was silent, still clutching his cheek. My gaze narrowed as I watched him. This frustrated me.

"Why, Dren?"

"Because...Because you're not the Tsuki I know. You're not..." Dren trailed off, looking out the window now as he let his hand drop from his cheek.

"Because I'm not Cyniclon?" I hissed.

It happened in an angered blur, I saw Dren move, his eyes burning with something I couldn't classify. Before I knew it I was pinned to the bed with such force the blankets jumped, a few pillows falling onto the floor and one of the sheets landing on Dren. He held me by my wrists and straddled my my hips, and pressing me further into the mattress as he stared down at me, that burning emotion now spreading across his entire face.

"You're not the Tsuki I loved!" Dren exclaimed, tilting his head down so his dark green bangs shadowed his eyes.

I gazed up at him, a painful emotion washing over me. My stomach wrenched as I thought about this. Had I really changed so much that...That he didn't love me anymore? Was I so different that he couldn't? But then my logic kicked in. Had I ever really been in love with him? Was what we had love? Truly? No, he was just trying to blame me, blame me for things he didn't want to face. I was tired of being made to choose who I was. He had to face what I was, what we were.

"Did you ever really love me?...I was a play thing, a toy that could be tossed and tormented for your pleasure. Just because I'm not that stupid little doll anymore doesn't mean I'm not Tsuki! I'll always be me!"

His grip on my wrists tightened, but I still felt nothing, only noticing the slight movement. I watched him carefully, wondering how he'd talk his way out of this one.

"A doll? A play thing? That's what you think you were to me? Someone to mess around with and then kick to curb?" Dren muttered through clenched teeth.

I didn't respond, because I didn't know how. Of course all we had ever done was make-out. Never anything else, but maybe it meant more to him than I thought. I cared for Dren a lot, but I don't know what love really is. I don't know if this was love or not...I thought love was sitting together in front of a warm fire, whispering sweet nothings in one and another's ears? Holding hands as you stroll through the park? The only type of love I'd ever known was fabricated. Love in human films, arranged marriages at home...I had no clue what the word meant anymore.

"Don't you remember, that time I want to give up?" Dren whispered.

I thought back, remembering how I had told him to stick it out for our home. How he held me, his warm breath on my neck. I almost wished I could feel it now, but I still felt like my body was frozen in limbo. That sweet moment was one I'd never forget, maybe in the beginning we were just playing around, provoking each other. But things had changed and evolved. We had both changed.

"Or...when I caught you at Tokyo Tower."

I smiled slightly, remembering when I first had the symptoms. I was constantly fainting, and when I fell off the butterfly-like predicite he had caught me and raced me for the Mew Aqua. There were good memories; ones I would never let slip my mind.

"The memories should prove my love enough, but what about you? Did you ever feel the same way?" the green-haired boy said, lifting his head so I could see that his amber eyes were brimming with tears.

At that moment I didn't think. I didn't want to. Those feelings were equal, I knew it all along. I was just so enraged by the fact he couldn't accept me like this. I loved him, but I needed to be who I am or it would never work.

"...If you can't accept me as who I really am, then there's no point in my feelings is there?" I mumbled.

"The Tsuki I know wouldn't have done this to herself just too smooth things over with her friends," he stated.

"I didn't. I was dying, Dren. This was the only way they could save me, if you or Pai had been around then I would still have ended up this way. You don't think they looked at every possible answer?" I stammered, my eyes filling with tears to match his.

He was silent for a long time, and I didn't dare make a noise. He was fighting with something, something that pained him, and I could see it. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, or why he wasn't answering. But I could see the pain in his face. Finally, Dren broke the silence after what felt like an eternity.

"...I didn't want you to choose them. Because now we'll fight against each other...and if they lose, I lose you," he murmured.

I turned my head to look at the wall beside us. I knew he was right. I had chosen a side by staying with them. I couldn't go back, we both knew that. I didn't want to do this to anyone, either way I'd lose people I loved. Nothing really made sense to me anymore; our world was dying, but was it really the humans fault? Or our own stupid fear? And for the past six months or so, we had been destroying Earth in a poorly planned attempt at revenge. But was it really the right thing to do? Couldn't we just ask for help? No, it was too late. Whichever way the next battle went, I would lose. Whether it be Dren, Pai, and Tart or Wesley, Elliot and the Mew Mews; I would lose. I had never been confronted with such an ultimatum.

_No._

_This wasn't an ultimatum. This was a death sentence._

"I will always be the Tsuki you know, no matter what happens, but I think that our means to an end aren't what they should be. That's why I'm here, that's why I didn't come back to you and the others. I still... I still love you, that won't change," I whispered, turning my head back to gaze up at him; the tears I had held back for so long started to slip down my cheeks.

I heard a heavy sigh and he jerked his head slightly as two shinning tears slipped down his chin. Slowly, Dren lowered himself so we were nose to nose and I could see his bright amber eyes glinting in the moonlight that had lit up my room. We stayed like that for quite a while, just staring into each other's eyes. Her released my arms and rested his hands on my shoulders, sliding the sleeve of the t-shirt up and exposing my bare arms to the cold breeze from the window. I shivered and shut my eyes for a brief moment.

"Once more...?" Dren murmured.

I didn't need to ask what he meant, it seemed so obvious. It was our last chance, there was no way I'd let it pass me by. I didn't move a muscle, but simply open my eyes to gaze back up at him.

"Yes," I breathed.

With that he bent closer, his nose slipping mine. Our lips pressed together, the spark still there as we closed our eyes. Every other sense besides that of touch became useless. Every movement and feeling was a new sensation. His lips were so warm, so soft. I didn't want it to end. I slid my arms around his neck so I wouldn't lose him. Pulling him down to me as the kiss became stronger, passion igniting between us.

Dren's hands rested on my hips as he held me close, we both were taking every chance and opportunity we could get. The breeze from the window seemed non-existent as I was instantly warmed by his touch. Needing air I parted my lips briefly, pulling away for a fraction of a second before his lips were once again on mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth and began to explore, I couldn't help but moan softly. I was dead to the world now, completely focused on Dren. Nothing could wake my from this trance as his hands began to explore my curves as well. I felt like a clay statue, being molded and crafted by soft caressing hands. I dug my nails into his neck as new sensations came forth, it was almost overwhelming... I heard him groan quietly into my mouth and I slid my hands down so as not to hurt him. I slipped them under his shirt and began to trace the toned lines on his chest with my fingers.

Then I felt it all fade away as his lips disconnected from mine. I tried to pull him back down but when I looked up into his amber eyes I knew. He had been here too long, and it would be morning soon. He sat on the bed moving slowly towards the window. I quickly clambered to my knees, and lay my head on his shoulder for I knew that the next time we got this close would be in battle on opposite sides. Dren ran his fingers through my oddly highlighted hair, stroking my head for a moment as I clung to him. But in the end I looked up and kiss him softly one last time before I let go. Without a word his was gone, the icy breeze flowing through my window as I was left alone and cold again.

"Why do we always part like this? Why couldn't it be under better circumstances just once?" I murmured, laying back down on the soft bed, not bothering to pull up the covers.

As I rested once more I had a chilling feeling that the night was still young and that more was to come.

* * *

_Now that this chapter is finished I believe I only have three more to complete. Maybe less, maybe more. I do hope you enjoyed this installment of Cyniclon or Mew Mew. And I can say for certain that we have a front runner in the race for the finish line as Tsuki's man. I'll keep writing and hopefully get the next chapter out to my lovely readers before my birthday in late January. (Another year older, a lot less creativity...Not to mention the lathargic tendencies.) Anyways, thanks for reading._

_Kira-sensei~_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated... I finished High school, I'm in my first year of college for Writing now. This story was by far one of my most popular(I was popular on an old site, Quizilla. Unfortunately, due to some mishandling of the site, I decided to leave.) I am very pleased with all the support I have received. I don't know how many of my readers are still out there and wanting to read this, but I managed to find Chapter 11 in my old files. A PM that showed up in my email(thank you forwarding mail system!) from a fan encouraged me to post. So, for all my avid readers, here is the 11th installment! I will mention future posts in a note at the end._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I tossed and turned for at least an hour, realizing that it was still long before first light. I was bored and decided laying in bed like this was a pointless waste of time. Grouchily, I threw off the covers and slid out of bed. The hard wood floor felt like ice under my bare feet. I shivered, feeling my bones ache as the cold sunk into my body. Holding my arms in discomfort, I walked over to the door and twisted the knob. Click, click. The door was locked from the outside, leaving me trapped in here to wait for the sun rise.

_Damn, Elliot...Why'd you have to lock me in?_

Turning, I noticed that my window was still wide open and as the curtains parted due to the cool midnight breeze, I saw the tree whose limbs reached out towards the window sill. I grinned mischeaviously. This was perfect. I wasn't very pleased that I didn't have shoes, but who needed shoes if you weren't going to walk around? I moved towards my window again, crawling across the sheets which were now strewn over the mattress.

Ever so slowly, I slid my small form into the tall cherry tree, pausing only breifly to gaze up at the celestial bodies above me.

_There's only one person I have yet to see. I need to explain before it's too late. I can't end it like I did..._

Thinking about it, I remembered the last time I had seen him. When I bretrayed our sacred vow, the promise for which I still wore the ring. Oh, this was going to be far from easy. I reached into my shirt and pulled out a chain. Dangling from the delicate links was a small silver band. I never wore it as a ring anymore. I do not remember why. What I do remember is why I wore it on a chain though.

I was very young when I was promised to Pai. Innocent and foolish, the idea of one day being married to my best friend never bothered me. It actually made me smile. We had grown up together playing arithmatic games and passing the time with science questions. We were inseperable up until we chose our fields of expertise after schooling. Going our seperate ways, we had a hard time parting. I thought my life would be empty without him and that is exactly what it felt like for the first little while. Then as time went by it got better. I no longer felt the need for him to be by my side all the time. I had not seen him since that fateful day. When I saw him atop the roof that night a few months ago, my heart nearly stopped.

I hung my head and swung my bare legs back and forth. How was I even going to find him? It would take the rest of the night for sure. With a heavy sigh, I pushed myself off of the tree and into the navy blue night sky.

The lights of Tokyo caused light pollution to fill the night sky, making my long flight a rather bright one. The city was a buzz below me, cars and people still going about their business late into the night without a care in the world. At least I only had one care right now. I had to find Pai, and quickly. I needed to explain myself, and I needed to see him once last time before it was too late. I circled buildings that we had previously been to, and checked the places at which I was told that he used to observe other humans. Still no sight of him after three hours of searching. He was nowhere to be found, I had triple checked every nook and crany in this city.

_He must be hiding in the Green Dimension..._

As I was about to turn back I heard the roar of thunder above me, and then with a flash of lightening rain poured down from the sky. The cafe was more than twenty kilometres away, yet I was too tired to teleport and if I flew I had a high chance of catching a cold. So I turned to the nearest building that would keep me dry. Tokyo Tower loomed in the distance. A place where I had nearly died twice, now offered me shelter from the storm. I rubbed my arms from the chilly air, the Goosebumps becoming persistent pests. Weakly, I then floated over to the Observation Deck, hanging my head in defeat. I had officially given up, the feelings of regret coursed through my freezing body. I was so horrible at everything lately, I had hurt a lot of people. Now, I couldn't even find one person and tell him how I feel.

"Tsuki?"

My head shot up and my bright green orbs widened at the sight of my childhood friend, my fiancè, my comrade... He stood under the over-hang, a few droplets of rain water were strewn through his hair as if he had just made it here right after the storm began. I smiled slightly, glad that I found him before it was too late. I must have looked like a pathetic mess, soaking wet and shivering with bedhead to top it all off. He probably didn't even recognize me like this. He hadn't seen the new me...No, he hadn't seen me.

"P-Pai, I messed up again..." I stuttered, feeling the tears form in my eyes with every syllable.

He didn't say a word, but instantly left the safety of the overhang to embrace me. All those stupid mistakes, how I had hurt him and my friends with my bad choices. I never took the time to think until it was too late. Still trembling in his arms, I began to sob. I could see the entire year pass before my eyes. All the people I had met, all the battles I had fought, all those I had hurt, and all those I had pleased. I needed somebody to tell me that it wasn't the end of the world. That somehow I would get to see that light at the end of the tunnel. He didn't even care that I had changed, it was like I had never looked different to him. With Pai, not a word needed to be said. We have been friends since we were toddlers. I felt safe with him, he was always going to be my knight in shining armour, my best friend.

"You know, even if we're not married, I'll always love you, right?" he murmured.

"Y-Yeah," I chuckled slightly, attempting to wipe some of the rain and tears from my face.

Soaked from head to toe, we smiled at each other like we did as children. I would never forget my friends, no matter who or what I was. Pai may not show it very often, but his compassionate side is always there. I was sure he would make some girl very happy when the time came. I just had to teach him to be more of a softy around the other girls, not just me.

"We're going to get quite ill if we don't get under cover," Pai stated, pulling me along.

"Right now, I actually couldn't care less about that. I just need to talk," I explained.

"Then talk. We're not going anywhere," he replied, running a hand through his dripping wet hair.

"Well, I am pretty sure that the next time we meet will be on the battlefield. And I know, that in the end, only one of us will walk away. Either way, I didn't want our last goodbye to be said while we clash swords."

"Who says it's really a goodbye? Even if we lose, I'm always with you," Pai answered.

"Hahaha, your favourite science question! That's what memories are for, right?" I laughed, a wave of nostalgia washing over me.

"Well, that's what it used to be. I've learned recently from observing the humans, that even though the mind stores the memories," he paused briefly to touch his forehead and lower his hand to his chest,"the love for that person remains in the heart."

Lifting my head, I gazed at his pale indifferent face. He looked on into the distance as if trying to put our entire ordeal behind us. This battle would be hard on everyone. I still wondered why I hadn't been asked to rejoin my old comrades, I had only been asked why I didn't have enough faith in them to help me. But floating there out of the rain, I realized why. Everybody saw the issue of Earth from different angles, different points of view. We all had our opinions, and we all thought ours were the right ones. But after looking back over everything we've done, everything we've been through... We each start to see the Earth from other angles. The Mew Mews turned my world upside down with their point of view. Elliot too. I still partly believed that it was unfair for Cyniclons to be stranded on that god-forsaken planet, but I also think that we have no right to take back what we left behind. I had even changed both Dren's and Pai's points of view ever so slightly. Now they understood my decision, even though it still cuts them so deeply.

"So when the sun rises, we're enemies?" he sighed.

"I guess so. But who knows, it may be a little while before Deep Blue decides to make his appearance," I replied calmly.

"True. Though he seems anxious...I have never seen him like this before..."

I followed his gaze and noticed that he was watching the clouds.

"I have... It was when the Council back home gave me this assignment. Deep Blue did not truly believe we could infiltrate the Mew Mews successfully. I guess he was right in the end," I sighed, following his gaze out to the reddening horizon.

Pai placed his hand on top of my head, then slowly ran his fingers through my striped hair. He looked at me with an endearing smile. I returned the smile, unsure of what Pai was thinking.

"No, Tsuki. He was so wrong. This mission was a success, Deep Blue just doesn't understand the results."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It's been hiding away in old word documents, seperated into four parts. I thought I lost it when I bought my new desktop, but it survived the transfer. As for further posts, I do not know if I will be able to keep up with finishing this story right away. College is keeping me busy with homework, so I do not have much free time. Granted, now that I have found this story I feel that it deserves an end. I will try my best to find time to finish this story, but I make no promises. I feel so horrible for letting down my fans that I do not want to get your hopes up again. Thank you all for your wonderful support over the years. I will do my best to make sure that Tsuki gets to tell the rest of her story._


End file.
